A Sin Called Incest
by oxlabyrinthxo
Summary: He's the traitor who killed his own clan. She's the Uchiha genius. Can he be forgiven for a past sin so he can embark on a new one with her? warning: now with lots of lemons and limes. r&r!
1. Uchiha napped

A Sin Called Incest

By Phoenix Guardian of Fire

Edited and funny suggestions by lOSTmYpAIN

Okay…well as many of you can tell I have come up with yet another story idea. But of course since this is on it doesn't belong to me. The original plot and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Ryuho, Zai, and Hitomi belong to me. Also I want to thank lOSTmYpAIN for being my beta reader and making all these funny suggestions while I was writing. THANKS lOST!! If you like this story I suggest you check out Survival Of The Fittest Shrink co—written by lOSTmYpAIN and also you should read her other stories, they're amazing!!

Chapter one: Uchiha—napped

The clash of battle was all around them. The three Konoha jounin battling for their lives against six Akatsuki members, only three were identified as Kisame, Deidara, and Uchiha Itachi.

The three unidentified Akatsuki swarmed over the two male shinobi while Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi were trying to overpower the kunoichi, Uchiha Hitomi.

Hitomi's eyes were locked on her opponents, occasionally wandering to her teammate, Uzumaki Ryuho and Aburame Zai. 'They're trying to separate us,' the kunoichi realized. Unfortunately for the Akatsuki all three of the Konoha shinobi worked as well together as they do apart.

Hitomi began doing the necessary hand signs before shouting "Fire style Art—— of the Dragon's breath Phoenix Technique!" She sent blazes of fire towards her enemies, as she expected they dodged them. Sending some chakra to her feet she sped off towards, and then up an extremely tall tree. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu——Art of the Doppleganger." She whispered as a doppleganger appeared next to her. The clone lunged out of the tree and back into the fight. The real Hitomi sat waiting for the opportune moment to throw senbon down to rain over the battlefield.

"Hiding from someone?" Kisame asked from behind her. 'Oh shit.' She mentally cursed. She jumped down next to her teammates.

"Ryuho we need dopplegangers, Zai could you send some of your bugs to your father for back—up?" Hitomi asked, not waiting for an answer.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu——Art of the Doppleganger!" Ryuho cried as Zai sent waves of insects to fly towards their enemies and a few went through the forest to Konoha. Hitomi tried to catch her breath to calm her frayed nerves. When she opened her eyes, gone was the onyx color from her orbs. It'd been replaced by the crimson of the Sharingan. Ryuho activated his Byakugan allowing him to use Jujin or Gental Fist taijutsu.

With the Sharingan, Hitomi searched for the other Sharingan master, it would be better if she fought Itachi, since it was _her_ clan her murdered. Crimson eyes swept across the battle zone, the other Uchiha was no where to be found. Instinct told her to look up, and she found the elder Uchiha watching her.

"Hitomi, wait for Shino—senpai to get here! You can't fight those three on your own!" Ryuho ordered.

"I have to, that bastard is a traitor, and a murderer. In any case it's kill or be killed." Ryuho considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll help you when I can." Ryuho went back to fighting with his dopplegangers.

Hitomi disappeared only to reappear in front of Itachi in a puff of smoke.

"Well aren't you talented?" Kisame taunted.

"Hn." Hitomi answered in a true Uchiha—like fashion. She slipped a senbon out of her holster and threw it into Kisame's neck, efficiently knocking him out for the time being. Her attention spun to Itachi and Deidara who were watching her and assessing her abilities.

"It pointless kunoichi, even if you somehow manage to beat Itachi and I, you won't stop the others…yeah." Deidara said.

"But, Ryuho and Zai—"

"Are dead." Itachi cut in. Horror struck her features as she turned to look at her teammates. She looked at their prone forms carefully. Her medic skills kicking in.

"They're not—" this time when Itachi cut her off it was with him squeezing the back of her neck, making her lose consciousness.

"Deidara." Itachi snapped.

"Uh, yeah?" the blond said with a curious look on his face. Instead of letting the kunoichi fall to her more—than—likely death, he caught her and was currently holding her bridal style.

"Take the kunoichi to HQ, I'll be there soon with Kisame and the others." Itachi ordered setting Hitomi onto the branch gently. Deidara threw the girl over his shoulders and ran back to their current headquarters.

Itachi dropped next to Kisame's body, but instead of helping his fallen comrade, he went to the other three members of Akatsuki, who were about to kill the kunoichi's teammates they'd knocked out.

"Leave them. We have what we want." Itachi said firmly. They nodded and took off. This time when Itachi walked past Kisame he picked him up and headed back to HQ.

Ryuho tried to stand up. From the position of the sun, it was about noon. 2 hours since the Akatsuki ambushed them. Ryuho looked around. He saw Zai sprawled a few feet away, but no Hitomi in sight. Frantically he activated his Byakugan, searching as far as he could in every direction, the results were the same, no Hitomi.

Pushing himself onto his knees and then to his feet, he walked over to his friend and teammate just as Shino and his uncle Neji broke through the tree line.

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!!! lOST has been nagging me to post this story so enjoy!!! give me your thoughts please and thank you!!! oh and guess wat!?!?!?! I'M FIFTEEN TODAY!!!! so happy b-day to me here's ur fanfic!!


	2. Unwilling Betrayal prt 1

A Sin called Incest

Written by Phoenix Guardian Of Fire

Funny suggestions and editing done by lOSTmYpAIN

Alright! I want to once again remind you, that the original plot and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, any unrecognizable characters belong to me…and one _does_ belong to lOSTmYpAIN. You'll figure it out soon. Speaking of lOST I want to thank her for being my beta reader!! Thanx lOST!!

Chapter two: Unwilling Betrayal prt. 1

Onyx eyes scanned the surroundings of her prison. Uchiha Hitomi was locked in a dreary cell in what looked a moldy basement. Her shirt that proudly displayed her clan's crest was muddy and torn. Her pale skin was grimy and bloody after the Akatsuki got a hold of her. Hitomi sighed; she needed to wash her hair, badly.

A door creaked open from atop the stairs. Footsteps thundered down the stairs, stopping in front of her cell. "Get up wench." Hitomi made no move to comply with her orders. "I said get up wench." Again she remained still. Out of the corner of her eyes she got a good look at the man. It was that shark—guy, Kisame.

"I'm not leaving this cell. I'd rather die than help a bunch of _fucking traitors_." She spat rather venomously. The bar door swung open.

"You have no choice," he growled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her small frame shook from the impact. She tried to summon her chakra but she was still drained. She allowed her body to go limp. Kisame carried her out of the basement and through a series of hallways. She sighed as she memorized the way with her Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Where are we going?" Hitomi finally asked after ten minuets of being carried.

"To see Itachi. He'll decide your fate." Kisame answered. 'Man this shark is grumpy, wonder if he's PMS—ing or just still sore cause he got his ass handed to him by a 17 year old kunoichi.' She snickered at the thought. "What's so funny kunoichi?" he grumbled.

"Nothing, just a thought." Hitomi said quietly. She began to hum softly, a nervous habit she had, along with her violent tendencies. Hitomi noticed they'd entered a room and stopped. Kisame then dropped her, hard onto the ground.

A string of curses made their way through her mouth ranging to moderate swearing to things that would make a sailor blush.

"Enough." A new voice bellowed. "Leave us." It added. Kisame left her with the new person. Terrified her now crimson eyes met with an identical pair, which made her eyes revert back to their normal onyx hue.

"Itachi—san." She spat rather hatefully.

"Well, well, my brother managed to restore our clan." He laughed bitterly. "I suppose I should kill you and all of your siblings."

She didn't even flinch. She appeared indifferent but inside she was terrified. "Why concern yourself with that Itachi—san?" she asked sarcastically. "Why worry about your brother's kids? Afraid they'll become stronger than you? Hm maybe you should kill every ninja, _they all_ pose a threat to you!" She was pissed right now, but that didn't matter to Itachi.

"I shall concern myself with what I want." Itachi said coolly. "There's a particular reason why you've been kidnapped Uchiha Hitomi."

"Ah? How did you guess?" she asked.

"Well the Uchiha crest on your shirt was a dead give away."

"B—but I could have been Mikoto or Ayame!" She protested, naming her two female siblings.

"Mikoto has green eyes, while Ayame is only seven years old." Itachi answered bored. "So there for you're Hitomi. You possessed the Sharingan at age six, but not the normal Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, ANBU medic at age 15. Impressive."

"What do you want?" she sighed annoyed.

"To join Akatsuki, and be our medic."

"Why should I? Betray my village for what?" she asked bitterly.

"By your bold declaration of loyalty to Konohagakure I can safely assume you do not care about your life, but what about your siblings' lives?" he pondered aloud.

"I—ah…d—don't care." She lied.

"You do though don't you?" he drawled.

"I'll do as you ask, but I won't like it." She informed.

"Excellent. Let's get you ready for Leader—sama to formerly accept you into Akatsuki." He stood and walked towards her, grabbing her arm with near bruising force. He dragged her out of the office like room into the one joining it. A living room. Pointing to a closed door, he said, " that is your new room, get changed, there's an outfit already in there." She nodded and went into her new room. On the bed, a long black cloak with red clouds lay neatly folded next to a pair of black pants and a black halter. She slowly pulled off her top shirt that lay open exposing a tank top. She paused to look at her clan's crest. Despite the shirt being in shreds, she folded it and set it aside gently. She then pulled off her tank top and shorts. Undoing her kunai and shurinken holster to slip the black capris on, then retied the holster back around her right thigh. Pulling on the halter-top, she noticed it reveled her tattoo. It was red, a Japanese character that meant blood. She donned the cloak next. The silk material brushed her exposed skin. She sighed. Had she been told a week earlier she'd join Akatsuki she would of told them they were insane.

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. "Yes?" her voice was thick with emotion.

"Ready?" Itachi asked through the door.

"As I'll ever be." She admitted opening the door to stand next to Itachi, her hitai—ate proudly displayed on her neck, unscratched, yet.

His crimson eyes appraised her form and new clothes. "Blood?" he asked when his eyes met her tattoo.

"I was drunk," was her reply. He chuckled slightly.

"Not so innocent are you?" he smirked. Hitomi smiled timidly.

"In some aspects no, but in others yes." She mumbled.

"You know, there's never been a _virgin_ at Akatsuki." Itachi taunted trying to get a rise out of her. She turned three shades of red before sputtering a reply.

"I—what—you!" she was angry. "I may be a virgin but SO WHAT? I just want to find the right guy!"

"Then you'll never get laid if your waiting for love." He laughed.

"I never said I was waiting for love. I'm just waiting for a guy who's not a huge pervert or gross. Love's an illusion that I'm not falling for again." She whispered. Hitomi was so quiet and fragile in that moment, Itachi couldn't help but smirk.

"Had your heart broken?" he wondered.

"Big time, and he doesn't even know I'm still hurting." Before her could as who it was Kisame showed up.

"Time to go Uchihas!" he growled. Hitomi sighed wistfully before fallowing the shark—man out of the room. Her heart ached for the one who broke it so effortlessly. _Where are you right now? I miss you so much Ryuho._

"Welcome Uchiha—san, I'm glad you've decided to join us, even if it wasn't exactly willingly." Leader—sama said.

"Hn." She answered in true Uchiha—like fashion. Itachi internally cheered the girl on.

"Well, then I'll assign you a teammate—"

"Just a moment Leader—sama" Itachi's voice rang through the room. " I would like to request her to be with Kisame and I, for her medical skills."

"I don't think it's wise to put you two together, for obvious reasons." Leader—sama eyed Itachi, referring to the Uchiha massacre.

"My Sharingan isn't perfected yet. I'd rather be with a teammate who can teach me how to use the Sharingan, Leader—sama." Her voice held a timid but firm tone.

"Very well. Uchiha Hitomi, your teammates are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." Leader—sama determined. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you." Hitomi mumbled. He left her alone with her teammates.

"Why'd you lie?" Itachi asked. "Your Sharingan was perfect years ago, I'm sure of this, otherwise you wouldn't risk using such a powerful eye—Jutsu in battle.

"I'd rather be with you two than another team. I—I'm not exactly easy to deal with and Kisame took the abuse of my violent tendencies very well."

_"Violent Tendencies_?" Kisame asked outraged. "Stabbing me with chopsticks is considered a violent tendency, doing it every day is _murderous intent!_"

"Eh, see it how you will." Hitomi chuckled. Itachi looked at the two. 'She stabbed him…with chopsticks…everyday.'

A sinister chuckle caught Kisame and Hitomi's attention. "Well we have an exceptionally good kunoichi on our team. Well Hitomi, Kisame let's go." The two named looked at each other in disbelief.

"Wait, Itachi—san!" she cried running after her teammate. Kisame lingered behind a bit. '_This does not bode well.'_ He thought as he caught up with his teammates.

They made it to their apartment area at the headquarters and they sat in the main room to discuss the rules with their newest member.

"You have to be with either Kisame or I at all time." Itachi began. Kisame nodded in agreement.

"Why? I'm an adult, most days, I can take care of myself." She protested.

"Leader—sama, I don't trust him. He kept looking at you like a piece of meat, he's planning to get you in his bed." Kisame grumbled.

"EWW! Thanks for the concern but I have no interest in him. I would really rather eat dirt than be anywhere near that vermin." Hitomi snapped. Kisame grinned at the girl while Itachi remained emotionless.

"Now if the two of you are done being dramatic, rule number two, if you insist on not scratching a line through your hitai—ate, then you cannot wear it." Itachi ordered.

"Fine! I won't _ever_ really betray Konohagakure! It's my home Itachi, and I'm only here to protect it." She said defiantly. Her feistiness to protect her home, friends and family was overwhelming. She untied her hitai—ate from her neck and grasped it in her hand, looking fondly at the shinning metal, remembering all the good times she had with her teammates and sensei.

"Rule number three." Itachi interrupter her little flashback. "No one is your friend, understand?"

"How is no one my friend if I'm suppose to trust you two as my teammates?" she inquired.

"That's just it. Kisame and I are your teammates, everyone else will do anything to you with one word from the leader." Itachi growled, was she stupid?

"Don't be paranoid, I can handle myself, and I _will_ make friends with the others if I'm to be a medic here. Goodnight Itachi—san, night Kisame—san." She stood ad walked to her room, slamming the door in her wake.

"She's mad." Kisame commented.

"Apparently." Itachi groaned. He sighed and stood, walking straight into her room. When he entered the room he noticed Hitomi was standing in her room only in her underwear.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screeched, throwing her Akatsuki robe over herself, holding it closed with her hand.

"Who do you think you are? To tell me what you're going to do even if it's specifically against the rules we set down for you." He growled.

"I'm not a child." Her voice was deadly calm. "I stopped being considered a child when I was six, all because of this damn Sharingan!" she felt tears push at her eyes. "Get out." She couldn't cry, not in front of him at least.

"No." he said firmly, his crimson eyes bore into her dark orbs.

"Please just go." She whispered as the flood of tear spilled from her eyes. She bowed her head, in an attempt to shield herself from him behind a veil of her black hair.

"No." he repeated.

"Please leave Itachi—san, I need to be alone." He could hear the tears and sniffles emitting from Hitomi.

"Look at me." He said slipping his fingers underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. He saw her tear leaking out of her eyes, her nose and checks turning red. She sniffled occasionally. "Why are you crying?" his rough thumb brushed away the salty drops.

"I miss them. My family, my friends." She mumbled. More hot tears fell from her eyes.

"Stop crying." He demanded. "Missing them is useless, next time you see them, you'll be their enemy." She cried harder, her heart breaking. She would never be the same without Ryuho and Zai. No Neji—sensei either. No more Saturday night movies over the phone with Obito—oneesan, no more Mikoto, Ayame and Inabi, she's never meet the new baby her mother was pregnant with. Everyone from the Hokage to the Kazekage was snatched away from her forever. "Why do you weep for them?"

"Because I care about them, all of them." She sputtered out through the gulps of air.

"Tell me about them" he suggested as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright," she breathed. "Well first, there's my teammates, and sensei, Uzumaki Ryuho, Aburame Zai, and Hyuga Neji—sensei. Ryuho is my best friend, Zai is too. We all get along really well. Neji—sensei is like my uncle, or almost a dad to me. Kakashi—senpai and Gai—senpai often train with us. Then there's Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Temari, Shinkamaru, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Kankuro, Gaara—sama, Tsunada, Choji, Rock Lee and my family. The people who've always been there. Gaara—sama taught me techniques and Justus. Rock Lee, Neji—sensei, and Gai—senpai taught me taijutsu. Kakashi—senpai trained me to use the Sharingan along with Da." Tears continued to spill from her eyes.

"These people all mean something to you? Must be nice to have people care about you." He muttered.

"I'll stick around, I won't leave." She began. " And I'll care about you Itachi—san." She hugged him back.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because." She mumbled as she began falling asleep. "I want you to be happy, Itachi—san?" she yawned.

"Hm?"

"I think I want to go to sleep." She yawned again.

"Alright." He picked her up bridle style and dropped her onto the bed underneath the sheets. He turned to leave when he heard a small "night", he smirked and left her to dream in peace.

X—one month later—X

It'd been a month since Hitomi agreed to join Akatsuki. She worked with Itachi to train. The two were getting close, almost inseparable. Timid, shy Hitomi, and overprotective Itachi. Kisame was always with the two as well. The three were almost like a normal ninja team, almost.

Hitomi was well liked at Akatsuki. Deidara and her were pretty good cooks when it was their turn to make dinner one night. Every once in a while she caught the leader staring at her, at times like that she usually hide behind Itachi. It made her uncomfortable when her practically undressed her with his eyes.

Itachi always glared at Leader—sama when he did that. He was protective of her, almost to a creepy standard.

"Yew who? Hitomi you in there…yeah?" Deidara asked poking her with his chopsticks.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." She sighed.

"About what" Kisame questioned.

"Just some things, don't worry it wasn't anything important" she assured.

"Sure?" Kisame tried again.

"Kisame." Itachi warned. "Stop bothering her." The shark nodded. Deidara turned to Hitomi.

"We should go out tonight, all of us…yeah," he suggested.

"Why?" Kisame asked gulping down his tea.

"It's Hitomi's one month anniversary here…yeah." He stated. "So we should celebrate…yeah."

"That is today isn't it?" Kisame gapped.

"I suppose it is, Deidara how'd you remember." She pondered.

"Itachi told me, did you forget who brought you here…yeah" Deidara asked.

"No, but I think you're just looking for an excuse to drink." Hitomi said skeptically.

"All the more reason to celebrate, don't you think…yeah." Deidara asked.

"Fine with me." Itachi sighed.

"Thank you Itachi—kun." She smiled. Ever since that night almost a month ago he wasn't Itachi—san anymore, he became Itachi—kun. No one thought much of it except Deidara and Kisame.

"Awww! Itachi—kun!" Kisame squealed with fake girlish delight.

"Isn't that cute _Itachi_—_kun_…yeah." Deidara chuckled.

"Hn." Itachi answered.

"Itachi—kun be nice." She whispered next to him. The Uchiha almost didn't hear it.

"I think Hitomi and I shall leave you and get ready for this party." Itachi said gripping her arm and pulling her with him.

The two walked to their living area they shared with Kisame. They seemed to just enjoy one another's company until they reached their destination. "Hitomi, wait a second." He ordered.

"What? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Do you hate me?" he swallowed hard unsure of how to continue.

"For what?" she asked curious.

"I killed the whole Uchiha Clan, don't you hate me?" he asked again.

"I did once, but after I got to know you I realized that I'd forgiven you." She answered. "Why?" she wondered turning to face him.

Their eyes met for a breathless moment, then Itachi locked their mouths together. It stunned the younger Uchiha. _This is so wrong, but it feels so right, why?_ She wondered. Slowly her wide eyes slid shut and she gave into the kiss, returning the gesture.

When they finally separated seconds later Hitomi had a blush that se was pretty sure went from her ears to her toes.

"I—uh, thank you?" she stammered. She was blushing and all confused.

"Aa." He said, seemingly indifferent. He went ahead inside and left her in the hallway.

"What was that Itachi? Want to be forgiven for one sin before you move onto another one, a sin called incest." She whispered to herself before echoing his footsteps.


	3. Unwilling Betrayal prt 2

**A Sin called Incest**

Written by Brown Eyed Girl17 (formerly Phoenix Guardian Of Fire)

Beta'd and typed by Love the Omni (formerly lOSTmYpAIN)

Naruto doesn't belong to anyone but Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs belong to Brown Eyed Girl17. Except one. That one belongs to Love the Omni. She FINALLY is in this EPICLY long chapter. From now on I, Love the Omni, will be typing up everything that Brown Eyed Girl17 has been too lazy to type for... like... 2 years. xD I hope you enjoy it again. Finally.

Sorry this chapter is SO FREAKING LONG. But I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter there is. Hopefully. D:

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unwilling Betrayal Part 2**

Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai were standing with their new genin team. They were all wearing a swim suit or a pair of trunks except Gai who wore a forest green speedo.

"Well Kakashi, this is great: two friends and their genin all hanging out together." Gai declared in the "nice guy" pose.

"What makes you think we're friends?" Kakashi asked crossing his arms against his pale chest, his mask wet from swimming and his hitai-ate slipping down with his collapsed silver hair.

"Because only greatly matched rivals such as us can be friends!" Gai laughed.

"Well Gai, friends don't let friends wear speedos, or those skin tight jumpsuits." Kakashi said, void of any emotion at that moment.

"Ka-"

"Kakashi," Sakura shouted interrupting Gai's threatening growl.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, looking over his former student. Her hair was flat and she was crying.

"Ryuho and Zai came back from the mission but they said Hitomi was taken by the Akatsuki." she sobbed. Kakashi hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Does Sasuke know?" She nodded.

"He's so angry that he's not come home. He wants to find her so bad because he knows Itachi has her." She sniffled. "Where are you going?"

"I'll ask Naruto if he can send me to find her, alright? Hitomi is counting on us to save her." Kakashi pulled on his Jounin clothes over his wet trunks to scurry off to the Hokage Tower.

The pink haired Kunoichi looked at the others before averting her gaze to a bunny shaped cloud

* * * * *

_Present Time, Akatsuki_

"That one looks like a rabbit." Hitomi said pointing to a cloud. Deidara opened one eye, nodded and closed his eye. Kisame snorted in his sleep. Itachi sat a few yards away from the younger Uchiha, afraid of what might happen if he allowed himself to be close to her. He couldn't deny that he had some sort of feelings for her but these feelings would only complicate things. He had her trust, all he needed were her eyes now and a good medic to replace his with hers.

"Itachi are you alright? You're being awfully quiet, more so than usual." Hitomi commented. She stood up to sit next to the older Uchiha.

"Hn." Itachi mumbled.

"You know, you're a lot like my father," Hitomi said. "Both of you answer with the least amount of words possible."

"Don't compare me to _him,_" Itachi snapped.

"Who? My father _Sasuke_?" She stressed her father's name. Itachi shot her a look of indifference. "Come on Itachi, you've been a prick since you, since you- urg!"

"Since I what? Kissed you?" He smirked at her reaction: a death glare.

"Shut up, no one asked you," she spat.

"You know you like it Hitomi." His voice was light without any traces of coldness in it.

"How would you know? You were too busy trying to get your tongue down my throat," she said.

"What are you insinuating?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just I was practically drowning on your tongue," she snickered.

"Really? You didn't seem bothered by it," he began. "In fact I believe you were enjoying it... hm... interesting."

"Itachi, stop. I never said I enjoyed it."

"You never said you didn't," he added.

"Fine, I admit, for a small second I might have enjoyed it," she whispered.

"I know, I did too," he grumbled incoherently, but Hitomi heard him loud and clear. She flashed him her famous smile before getting up to walk away. Itachi's hand grasped hers, chaining her to him. "Stay," he began. "Stay with me."

She nodded and sat back down next to him. When she sat down Itachi pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed contently.

Hitomi rested her head on his shoulder, unsure of what to do.

"Itachi, I - uh, maybe we shouldn't-" he silenced her with a kiss, "do this," she continued when they broke apart. He stared into her onyx eyes, thinking how familiar yet different they were.

"Hitomi, you're a medic right?" he asked.

"ANBU medic," she corrected, "but I usually do missions with my teammates, they're ANBU as well and-"

"We're getting off topic. You're a medic: an ANBU medic. You were trained by your mother who was an apprentice to the fifth Hokage. Could you... heal my eyes?" he asked.

Her dark orbs widened. Did _the _Uchiha Itachi just ask her, Uchiha Hitomi, for a favor?

"P-pardon?" he gaped.

"I want you to heal my eyes. Will you or not?" Now he was demanding her help but she nodded anyway. Of course she would help him.

* * * * *

_Current Time, Konoha_

"What do you mean there's no trace of her?" Sasuke snapped angrily at the ANBU in front of him.

"We've searched the area where the fight occurred and there's nothing there that would lead us to the Akatsuki or Hitomi," ANBU Officer 1 said. ANBU Officer 2 nodded.

"Where's Ryuho and Zai?" he growled.

"Uzumaki-san and Aburame-san have been put in the hospital Uchiha-sama. Your wife is taking care of them." ANBU Officer 2 answered respectfully. Sasuke nodded. He walked away from the ANBU snapping a "dismissed" in their direction. The two ANBU visibly relaxed when the Uchiha left.

Sasuke ran all the way to the hospital where he ran into his wife Sakura. She was crying and talking to Hinata.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"Sasuke, I - she," she couldn't catch her breath enough to form her sentence correctly.

"Sasuke," Hinata began. "Naruto is forming a team to retrieve Hitomi but more than likely only her corpse will be brought back."

"What, why?!" Sasuke panicked.

"Tsunade said that Itachi wants to replace his eyes with hers. Plus she's an Uchiha, Itachi's bound to want to kill her," Hinata continued. Sasuke turned to his wife to hold her. Hinata soon was crying too. Sasuke hugged both of the crying women.

"I need to check on Ryuho and Zai," Sakura wiped away her tears. Sasuke and Hinata followed Sakura to the room Ryuho and Zai were stuck in.

"Hey Sakura-san!" Ryuho beamed. "Mom? Sasuke-san?" He nodded questioningly. Zai only grunted in greeting.

"Hey Ryuho, how you doing sweetie?" Hinata asked her son.

"Fine. Dad came and saw me," Ryuho stated. "He didn't stay long, Hokage duties and all." Hinata nodded. She knew Naruto made as much time as possible to spend with his family and friends but being the Hokage meant a lot of paperwork.

"The Hokage asked Ryuho and I to join the search party for Hitomi," Zai said.

"What?" Hinata asked. "Why?"

"Dad thinks that Hitomi had convinced them not to kill us. She probably went willingly to save us, returning the gesture you know?"

Sasuke's fist tightened in anger. "Where's Naruto now?" he asked.

"Probably the Hokage Tower. Why?" Ryuho asked.

"I'm going too."

"You'll need a medic, I'll go with you," Sakura said. Sasuke shook his head.

"No Sakura, you have Fugaku to take care of and Inabi and Ayame need you."

"But Sasuke! I can't lose you again! And Hitomi is-"

"I know but just stay here, for me?" Hesitantly she nodded.

* * * * *

Itachi and Hitomi sat next to each other on the couch. She'd just healed his eyes back to a more suitable state.

"Tired?" he asked the younger Uchiha.

"No," she lied, yawning.

"Hn," he responded, standing up.

"Turn off the Sharingan. It damages your eyesight when you leave it on all the time," she ordered.

"Is that my perscription, medic?" he teased.

"That and carrying my lazy ass to my bed so I can sleep," she laughed.

"I thought you weren't tired."

"I lied."

"I know."

Somehow Itachi seemed to know everything about Hitomi. "How do you know me so well?" she inquired.

"Ah, my secret," he winked. Realization hit her hard.

"You stalking pervert!" Pillows were thrown at said pervert.

"Hey!" Itachi tackled her causing her to blush at the position they were in. He lay on top of her, his Akatsuki cloak billowing out and over her body.

"Um," she blushed a deeper shade of red. "Could you get off of me?"

"No," he said.

"W-why not?" Great she sounded like Hinata.

"Because."

"Because why?" was her exasperated sigh.

"You're annoying," he answered before darting in to kiss her. When their lips met, Hitomi relaxed her body that had been tensed up when he tackled her. His hands moved to play with her hair while hers were on his well defined chest.

The make-out session got even more heated when Itachi proceeded to take her robe and shirt off. Hitomi was undoing his pants when-

"Hey you guys... oh," Kisame gaped at the scene he'd walked into.

Itachi threw his discarded cloak onto Hitomi's chest to keep Kisame's eyes off what belonged to him and him alone. "What Kisame?" Itachi asked impatiently. Hitomi crossed her arms over the cloak obstructing his view of her almost bare chest.

"Deidara wants you two to come with us to a club in town but since you two are busy..." Hitomi swore she would never stop blushing.

"We'll be down. Just go," Itachi grumbled. When the walking mass of sushi left Itachi rolled off of Hitomi. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Itachi, I- I... are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," he mumbled. She only nodded and stood up, wrapping Itachi's cloak around her small form. Hitomi soon began to hunt for her shirt and cloak.

"Itachi where is-?"

"Here," he handed her the piece of cloth that served as her shirt.

"You ripped it! Itachi!" she whined. "The only other shirt I have is my Uchiha clan shirt!" Itachi inwardly smirked. Of course the "accidental" rip was quite intentional.

"Borrow one of mine," he suggested.

"I can't, your shirts are huge on me. And you're taller than me by a whole foot... I'd be wearing a dress!" She complained.

"Hn," he answered.

"I guess I could wear one of the shirts in my backpack if I knew where you took it."

"It's in my room," he said. He went into his room and returned with her pack. "Here." He threw the black canvas bag to her.

"Yay!" she cheered. She dropped the bag onto the couch and set Itachi's cloak next to her on the couch. Digging through her bag she found her black long-sleeved shirt. It went over her head and the wide neck hole draped around her shoulders, her thin black bra straps standing out.

"Nice," he appraised.

"Thanks. This is my normal ninja attire, this and my Uchiha shirt," she explained.

"Is black your favorite color?" he asked.

"No actually. Red is my favorite color and black is second," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because they're the same colors as your eyes," she whispered. Itachi froze in momentary shock.

"They're also your eye colors," he responded.

"Hn... so they are," she said in mock surprise.

"Come on Hitomi, let's go before Kisame comes back. Plus we have to save your tarnished reputation," he teased.

"Tarnished? Not quite. Not until I'm 'officially an adult' can my reputation begin to tarnish and eventually deteriorate," she teased.

"Stop that Hitomi or we may never leave," he groaned. She chuckled and left the elder Uchiha in the living room.

* * * * *

"Hitomi, there you are!" Kisame said. "So did you two get ready or get busy?" She turned a bright cherry red.

"Kisame, nothing happened!" she insisted.

"So you and Itachi-_kun_? Interesting... yeah," Deidara laughed.

"Stop teasing her," Itachi snapped, walking towards them. "She's still as _innocent_as ever." She blushed another shade of red. The two men snickered while Itachi smirked.

"Let's go please?" she begged. "I don't want Leader-sama finding a reason for me to be alone with him." Itachi nodded.

The four left, heading through the forest to the nearby town. When they got there sake was ordered and the whole mess began with a game of "have you ever".

"Have you ever thrown shuriken, senbon or kunai at a family picture?" Kisame asked. Itachi took a gulp. Now it was the silent Uchiha's turn.

"Have you ever... failed a mission on purpose?" Hitomi took a small sip, followed by a reluctant Kisame and Deidara. "Hitomi's turn," Itachi announced.

"Have you ever gotten away with a prank on your team's Jounin when you were a genin?" she asked. No one moved. No one drank. "Come on, you guys! How can you guys be alive?"

"Tell us about it... yeah," Deidara suggested.

"Well my sensei was my friend's Uncle: Hyuga Neji," she paused. "And we one time switched his shampoo with dye when he was out. Orange hair had never looked so good!" she laughed. Kisame and Deidara joined in. Itachi smirked.

"Alright, I officially deem it Deidara's turn," Kisame said. They nodded.

"Have you ever wanted to go back to your hometown?" Hitomi was the only one that took a drink. "Why?" Deidara asked.

"I miss them," she whispered. "They are my friends and family and I love them."

"What about Itachi?" Kisame asked slyly.

"I wuv him twoo!" she said in baby-talk to her new friends. Itachi smiled a real smile, not just a smirk.

"Well now, how about we play truth or dare?" Hitomi suggested. The other members of the group nodded excluding Itachi who just sat there. "Okay then, how about I start?" There were a few nods and she began. "Truth or Dare, Deidara?"

"Truth... yeah," he said taking a swig of his beverage.

"Aw, you're no fun!" she giggled. "Hm, what's your deepest, darkest secret?" she asked.

"I never really wanted to be a ninja... yeah," he said. They all looked at him.

"That's okay Deidara-san! Really!" Hitomi said, reassuring her blonde friend. "Your turn Deidara-san."

"Truth or Dare, Kisame?" Deidara asked.

"Dare," he answered.

"I dare you to order and pay for more sake." The fish swore. Then he sighed and went to order another bottle of sake. When he returned he had an evil glint to his fishy eyes.

"Itachi, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," he mumbled.

"What are you intentions for Hitomi?" Kisame continued.

Itachi sighed. Always back to this? Always about the unsure relationship he and Hitomi were embarking on together. "Not exactly honorable," he answered.

"You plan to bang her, wow! Can we get in on it?" Kisame asked teasingly.

Itachi growled possessively.

"Ah... yeah," Deidara coughed. Kisame and Itachi turned to face the blonde and noticed the pale kunoichi next to him.

"Hitomi?" Itachi looked at her intently.

"Nothing," she muttered, leaving to go to the bathroom past the throng of people.

"What's wrong with her?" Kisame asked.

"You embarrassed her you moron, yeah!" Deidara accused.

"Hmph! Well I was only joking," Kisame said, defending himself.

"Lay off, okay... yeah?" Deidara suggested then turned to Itachi who was standing. "What are you doing?"

"Gonna talk to her," he answered before disappearing. He used his speed to reach his destination: the girl's bathroom. He blatantly ignored the stick figure in a dress and walked in. Hitomi sat on the gray tile floor, her head resting on the dust-coated wall. "Yo," he greeted.

"Hn," here Uchiha vocal traits, or lack-there-of, was rearing its silent head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered.

"Homesick?" he inquired.

"I suppose but it's not like I don't want to be here with you! Because I do! It's just..." she rambled.

"Just what?"

"I wonder if Ryuho and Zai are alright," she admitted.

Itachi shrugged in answer. "Let's head back," he suggested before leaving her to follow him.

* * * * *

_Konoha_

"Uchiha-sama!" an ANBU snapped at the frantic medic.

"Oh sorry! Can I help you?" Sakura asked turning her attention from her paperwork.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you, Uzumaki-san and Aburame-san," he informed her.

"Thank you," Sakura said. "Tell Naruto- er... Hokage-sama I'll be there soon." The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

Sakura gathered her paperwork into a folder. She'd just compiled Hitomi's complete medical records for the medic who would be going with the ninga assigned to retrieve her from the Akatsuki's clutches.

Sakura stood up and then walked to the room Ryuho and Zai were in.

"How are you both today?" she asked cheerfully.

"Alive," they answered in unison.

"Wow, your definition of okay isn't very particular, is it?" she teased.

"No," Zai shot back.

"Can we get out of here?" Ryuho asked. "I want to look for Hitomi!"

"Why the concern Ryuho?" Zai snapped, suddenly angered.

"Because she's my teammate," he answered plainly.

"You ASS! She was your _ex-girlfriend_! You broke her heart! You _dumped _her! And you have the audacity to act like you care more about her than yourself?" Zai said, not believing what Ryuho had just said.

"I do fucking care! She's my best friend! Zai, why do you feel like you have to keep yelling at me!?"

"Because! She's still hurting!" Zai shouted. Ryuho's jaw dropped. Sakura looked away. She knew her daughter was still hurting over losing Ryuho as her boyfriend but it wasn't her place or Zai's to chide Ryuho.

"Zai, stop," Sakura told the young bug-master. He looked at her then back at Ryuho. Zai's eyes were unforgiving and cold. Ryuho met his cold gaze with his own, his white orbs held that same look of cold and bitter dignity his Uncle Neji's did.

"Sakura-san please stay out of this," Ryuho ordered.

"You two can doke it out later Ryuho, your father requested Zai, yourself and I," Sakura continued her job of recording their progress while the words slipped from her lips.

"Fine, but you know we'll still fight Sakura-san. You can't stop the inevitable," Zai stated plainly.

"Hn," Sakura answered, taking a page (A/N: the ONLY page) from Sasuke's vocabulary. "Well, let's go."

The two Jounin rose to their feet and followed Sakura out of the hospital and towards the Hokage Tower. Walking the streets of Konoha in a hospital gown and a pair of scrub pants was _not_dignified Ryuho decided. He entertained the thought of running full speed to his father's office but decided against it. He needed to conserve his energy for the rescue mission to get Hitomi.

When they reached the tower they walked in and met with the village's top shinobi. Hatake Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking at her husband as if that would answer her questions. He only shrugged, indicating he was just as clueless as her.

"You can all go in now," Shizune said. The group filed into the office of the sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

"You all made it? Good," the blonde Hokage began. "You have been selected to retrieve Uchiha Hitomi from the Akatsuki. Your skills have been considered accordingly: Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke for their Sharingan abilities and ANBU skills, Sai for ANBU skills, Sakura-chan for her medical skills and Ryuho and Zai because they're her teammates." Naruto paused waiting for anyone to voice their opinions or concerns he could ignore.

"Naruto, pick another medic-nin," Sasuke ordered.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Oh _man_, he _loved _being Hokage!

"Because! Inabi and Ayame are six! And what about Fugaku? He's not even a month old yet." Sasuke ticked off reasons one after another.

"Sakura," Naruto's voice boomed, interrupting the rambling Uchiha. "Do you want to go on this mission. I understand you just had a baby 2 weeks ago, so do you want to go?" Naruto asked. His clear blue eyes met his former teammate's.

"Naruto, I want to, but I don't think I should," she lied. "I need to take care of Fugaku, Inabi and Ayame." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hinata and I can watch them Sakura."

"Yeah, ugly," Sai snapped, "so answer the damn question!" Sasuke's eye twitched when Sai called his wife ugly.

Sakura sighed. "I'll go," she answered, avoiding her husband's eyes. Sasuke wasn't thrilled with Sakura coming but it eased his anxiety if Hitomi was hurt that Tsunade's apprentice was with them.

* * * * *

_Akatsuki_

Hitomi sat on the couch of their "living room" watching TV. Itachi and Kisame sat on either side of her, enjoying the violence of the movie they were watching.

When a particularly bloody scene came on, Hitomi turned to look at Itachi and Kisame who were practically drooling. "Would you two stop!?" she finally shrieked. "Why do you two always want to lick the TV to taste blood!? It's disgusting!"

"Heh your innocence is amusing," Itachi commented.

"Are you drunk?" she wondered.

"No?" he coughed.

"Liar!" she shouted. Then, lowering her voice, she continued, "Itachi what are you doing?" she eyed the drunk who was inching closer to her.

"Nothing," he slurred.

"Seriously stop!" she ordered frantically, half draping herself onto Kisame's lap. Itachi saw Hitomi nearly dive onto the Shark-man's lap and glared at him. The shark grinned evilly. He pulled Hitomi over to his other side, smashing her against the arm rest.

"Hey, Itachi, this is my new very good friend Hitomi," Kisame chuckled.

"Hn," he answered. Hitomi got off the couch and sat in a nearby chair which was still a safe distance from her partners. The chair was old and fluffy. She could live in this chair!

Itachi stared at her and Kisame recognized the dark look in Itachi's eyes. It was the same lusty look that he had the day he and Hitomi were making out on the couch. It was kind of creepy. Hitomi started watching the TV again, completely ignoring them.

"Kisame, leave," Itachi ordered, standing up only to sway a second and fall back. The shark nodded. Itachi was drunk but that didn't mean he couldn't still throttle him. When Kisame was finally in his room he looked over at Hitomi.

He kept watching her while she continued to ignore him, neither attempting to talk or move towards each other. Despite the fact that she was curious as to why he sent Kisame away she didn't speak. He was obviously debating about how to tell her something.

"We have a mission tomorrow," he began.

"Oh," she answered.

"We're going to Sunagakure to kill someone," he continued. "And the leader has ordered you to stay behind."

"Wait, what?" She gaped at him in shock. "Itachi! We're teammates! How can I get left behind?" she asked.

"Deidara's going to watch you," he finished.

"Dammit Itachi, I'm seventeen! I definitely old enough to go with you and I don't need a babysitter!" she shouted.

"Hitomi, I don't think you're ready for an assassination mission, especially this one," he insisted.

"You're going after the Kazekage," she whispered horror-struck.

He looked away. "You said the Kazekage was someone special to you."

"Itachi, stop! Gaara-san will kill you. Don't go! If you get hurt I'll be sad and if you don't and you kill Gaara I'll hate you!" she protested.

"What can you do? What will make me even give a damn about you!?" Itachi shouted. She looked at him for a second then she rose to her feet. Walking into her room, she discarded her cloak for the shredded one she arrived in. She put her hitai-ate back around her neck. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she headed for the exit.

"Where the hell are you going?" Itachi asked.

"I'm going home, Itachi-sama," Itachi nearly flinched at her cold tone. The -sama part hit him hard. He's been Itachi-san or Itachi-kun to her, never Itachi-sama.

"No you're not. You belong to the Akatsuki now, not Konoha. Get back here," he ordered.

"I told you I'd always be loyal to Konoha. I'd rather die than stay here," she said, continuing towards the door.

"You leave and you and your village are enemies to the Akatsuki!" Itachi warned.

"Already are," she answered, exiting the room. Itachi debated going after her but decided against it. It wasn't any of his concern whether she died or not.

* * * * *

_Konoha_

Ryuho wandered the streets of Konoha, thoughts drifted through his head. He wondered what his father was thinking sending all these people on the mission. Too many people would give them extra strength but they'd be easy to spot. That would be dangerous.

"Ryuho," a voice called. The young shinobi turned to see a golden-eyed red-head with a medical eye patch over her left eye.

"Rekki," he sighed. Ishizaki Rekki, from the Ishizaki clan, was his girlfriend.

"Ryuho! I'm glad you're alright," she smirked brightly.

"Thanks Rekki," he murmured.

"What's wrong Ryu?" she asked using his nickname.

"Hitomi. She's been captured by the Akatsuki and we're going after her."

"Who's 'we'?" she inquired.

"Kakashi-sempai, Sai-teme, Neji-san, Tenten-san, Gai-sempai, Lee-sama, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-san, Zai and I," Ryuho answered dully.

"Why so many?" Rekki began. "Too many people could ruin the mission."

"I told my father that but he insisted that they were needed," Ryuho sighed. "Only Zai and I should go. She's our teammate!"

"And your ex," Rekki reminded him bitterly. Ryuho looked at her.

"Rekki, I didn't mean it like that!" Ryuho claimed.

"No but that's how it came out!" Rekki snapped. Ryuho internally groaned. They always managed to get into a fight.

Rekki was the anti-Ryuho: his exact opposite. He was loud, obnoxious and did things on impulse, like his father. Rekki was calm and collective and thought things through. Rekki was like his mother with a temper and without the occasional bouts of stuttering when nervous. Rekki and Ryuho were the best example of a love-hate relationship (other than Hitomi and Itachi).

"Rekki, you know Hitomi is only my friend," Ryuho assured her.

"I know. I guess I'm just jealous of her. You spend so much time together and I hardly see you." Rekki sighed. "Ryuho I want to go with you," she blurted out. The Hyuga heir was astonished. Rekki _never_ pleaded to go with him.

"I'll ask my father. We could use your Ichigan," Ryuho agreed. Rekki nodded. The couple headed off for the Hokage Tower.

* * * * *

_Random Woods_

The Woods were full of misfortune for the kunoichi. Akatsuki members had found her twice. Deidara and Tobi attacked her both times. Well, more along the lines of Tobi did. Deidara just stood there. Tobi had broken her left arm, the bone jutting out of the skin. Her chakra was all used up from fighting, too low to heal her arm.

"Dammit," she cursed. Turning the Sharingan on, she looked at her surroundings carefully, analyzing every detail. At times like these she longed for the Byakugan or the Ichigan. The Byakugan would be the most useful but the Ichigan would be much more useful than her Sharingan right now.

The Ichigan was a kekkai genkai from the Ishizaki clan. It was a form of echo-location. In other words the Ichigan could see sounds. She turned off her Sharingan, letting her crimson orbs fade to black. She felt the warm sticky blood pool at the wound then spill over to her already blood covered arm.

Her whole left arm was stained red. Three days of paranoia and running around with a broken arm and Hitomi had had it. Her arm had bled a nice visible trail for anyone to find.

Her body ached. She hadn't slept because she was terrified of being found and it was taking its toll. Apparently the Akatsuki were desperate to get her back. She briefly wondered if they went through all this when Orochimaru left.

"Hello again, Hitomi-san!" Deidara greeted her as he and Tobi walked towards her. "Ready to go back... yeah?" he asked.

"No way in hell," she coughed. She knew going back would be absolutely suicidal. She wouldn't go back even if Itachi himself dragged her back and tired her to the bed! Her defiant thoughts spurred a few not-so-innocent images of her and Itachi.

"Kunoichi," Tobi's growl brought her out of her reprieve.

"What?" she snapped.

"You have only two choices: Akatsuki or death," Tobi continued. "We're tired of his game of cat and mouse." Hitomi looked terrified. She had no chance of winning against either one alone so fighting both of them would surely result in her premature demise. There was also her arm to take into account.

"I choose death," she whispered. Deidara and Tobi nodded, each preparing for their individual attacks. Hitomi made no move to defend herself. It would be best if she didn't prolong her death. A clay bird was being formed by Deidara and Tobi pulled out a kunai.

Two lone shuriken split through the air. One sliced through the clay bird and the other was dodged by Tobi. Hitomi turned to see her parents accompanied by several other leaf shinobi. Ryuho and Zai were among them.

Zai moved towards her attempting to pull her out of the line of fire. When he grabbed her he motioned for her mother to follow. When her mom made it over she began to examine her arm.

"It's badly infected but I can heal it," Sakura assured her daughter. Hitomi flashed a fake smile. Deidara and Tobi had fled the area, knowing that Hitomi was out of their reach.

"How are you Hitomi?" Ryuho asked walking towards her.

"Hn," she was back to the world of guarded answers and polite lies. A red-headed girl glared at Hitomi with her one eye. Hitomi knew she was from the Ishizaki clan but that was it.

"Her upper arm bone was snapped in half. I've set it and burnt away any infection. We need to get a cast on her for it to heal naturally." Sakura answered for her daughter. Sasuke wandered over to her.

"Hi Da," she whispered. Sasuke took in her pale dirty face and bruises all scattered around her body.

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke growled, seething with anger.

"Nothing. The injuries are from Deidara and Tobi," she answered quietly. She sighed, exhausted. She hadn't seen these people in a month. She missed them but right now she only wanted a shower and to cry in the privacy of her room.

"Hitomi?" Ryuho began. Her black eyes feel onto his form. "I... er... well," he didn't know what to say to express his apology to her. He shouldn't have let her go against Itachi.

"Don't worry about it," she faked a smile. Zai glared at Ryuho. "I just want to go home," she admitted.

There were a few understanding nods. Hitomi let the smile fall and she gave a distant look. She was lost in thought. She was lost in thought. She almost regretted leaving Itachi. She would miss him the most.

* * * * *

_Akatsuki_

Itachi cursed every god he could. Hitomi was out of his reach. Deidara and Tobi were the ones who'd found her, three times. Each time they failed to bring her back. And, judging from the reports, she'd been severely injured. He was really glad her mother was there to heal her, even if they took her away.

He'd get her back. She belonged to him.

"Itachi-san," a timid voice of a servant said from the doorway of his office.

"Hn?" he grunted in question.

"This package came for you." She set the small box onto his desk before fleeing. He didn't bother to open the box. He already knew the contents.

It was a beautifully decorated ring. It was silver with a red stone and the underside of it was decorated with the Uchiha crest and _her_name on it: Uchiha Hitomi. It was her Akatsuki ring. He had imagined her face when she got her ring, a mixture of awe and pure joy. The thought made the Uchiha smirk. Now all he had to do was get her back to the Akatsuki.

* * * * *

_Konoha_

Hitomi sat contently on her bed surrounded by familiar things. She was happy to be back in Konohagakure. When she'd been at the Akatsuki she'd never felt so relaxed.

"Hitomi!" Inabi and Ayame shrieked, bursting into her room. Hitomi smiled as her younger siblings bounced around, begging her to play with them. Hitomi looked around, searching for any sign of her parents or elder siblings. Nothing. She slid her cast-covered arm out of the sling, holding it in place. The white cast went from her wrist to her shoulder but forced her elbow to bend to rest comfortably in the sling. When she finally had her arm out of the sling she got up and sat on the floor next to Inabi and Ayame.

"Inabi? Ayame?" A voice called. Her door was cautiously opened. "Uchiha Hitomi! Put your arm back in that sling. Now!" the stern voice of her older brother ordered.

"Obito!" she whined. "I hate my arm being broken! I hate it!" Hitomi sighed. "I want to just heal it." She longed to heal her bone but if she did it wouldn't be as strong as if she let it naturally heal.

"I know, 'Tomi, just be patient, alright? Inabi, Ayame, let's go," Obito said.

"Where are we going?" Inabi asked.

"Well, we're going to visit 'mommy' at work. Hitomi, Mikoto has Fugaku with her so you can just relax," Obito told them, signaling the two younger Uchiha to follow him. Hitomi groaned, putting her arm back into the sling. She was all alone once more. She waited till Obito and the twins were gone before leaving her room to find Mikoto and Fugaku. She heard a wailing sound and the desperate attempts of her older sister Mikoto to silence their newest sibling. Hitomi entered the room. Her sister gave her a relieved smile.

"Hitomi, can you hold him while I go get Ino-san to come help?" Mikoto begged.

"Sure but Fugaku would probably be more comfortable in his crib instead of being held by me and my gimpy arm." Hitomi smiled brightly at her sister.

"Alright." Mikoto set the sobbing child in her crib and left. Hitomi smiled at the baby.

"Hi little one," she whispered to the infant. "I'm your sister Hitomi," she cooed at the baby. The desperate sobs of the newborn ceased. The kid opened his small metallic hued eyes to stare at her in wonder. She was new to him. She wasn't the pink-haired, black-eyed Mikoto, or their mother. She looked different to him. Hitomi let Fugaku hold onto her finger.

"Looks like he likes you," Ino commented from the door.

"Ino-san," she greeted. "How are you?" Hitomi asked politely, though she didn't care.

"Oh well, Shikamaru and I are so happy! My little Tsuyu said her first word!"

"Great." Hitomi faked her enthusiasm.

"Oh, Chisakami and Shinkokami were going to the movies. They wanted to know if you would join them." Ino related the message to Hitomi.

"I'm not sure I'm able to. Ryuho and Zai wanted to have a movie night," Hitomi said.

"Oh, well, alright. You know they missed you a lot. Hm, maybe you and Ryuho will get back together," Ino commented.

"I don't think so," she answered, an image of Itachi flashing in her mind.

"Is there someone else!?" At this moment Ino went from motherly mode to town gossiper mode.

"Er... no... I just... yeah," she trailed off. Ino would tell the whole village if she even hinted at her unholy feelings that she harbored for Itachi.

"Oh well, have fun tonight," Ino said picking up Fugaku who once again began wailing. "Shush, little one. I'll take Fugaku so you're not bothered by him. You know, with your arm and all." Hitomi nodded. When she was sure Ino was gone she looked around the nursery. Over to the corner were pictures of all of them except... Taro. Taro had been Hitomi's twin. He had been successfully born but the reason for his death was unknown. Hitomi had always had a feeling that it had something to do with her Mangekyo.

Hitomi exited the room. She felt so alone in that moment. She never grew up close to any of her siblings. Obito and Mikoto were always leaving her out despite the year between them. She was also much older than Inabi and Ayame, the twins, but when she saw how close the two were she wondered if she and Taro would have been like that had he lived.

Hitomi stopped her sulking and decided to go find Zai or Ryuho, maybe both. She didn't like being alone since she got back. It allowed her traitorous thought to spur images of Itachi and a few (X-rated...) ideas.

Now she lingered at the gate that separated the village from the Uchiha compound. She almost dared to run home past all the empty houses and pretend to be sick to avoid all those sympathetic stares the villagers gave her. She saw a familiar flash of red. The Ishizaki girl.

"Ishizaki-san," she called. The red-head turned around. "Want to go do something?" she asked.

"Sure," the red-head answered suspiciously. She followed Hitomi who was looking at the shops of the village. "Uchiha-san-"

"Don't," Hitomi snapped.

"What?" Rekki panicked. Did she know about her and Ryuho?

"Don't call me Uchiha-san. It's just Hitomi," she ordered.

"Then I guess I'm Rekki." Rekki sighed in relief. She didn't know.

"Hi Rekki," Hitomi laughed. "Anyway, you just seemed so alone so I was wondering if you wanted to join my teammates and I for a movie night?" Hitomi asked.

Rekki froze. Ryuho would be there. Rekki nodded enthusiastically. Hitomi smiled.

"Let's go find Ryuho and Zai." She beamed. Rekki followed the Uchiha. Rekki was tempted to use her Ichigan to find Ryuho since every individual had a unique sound she would be able to easily find Ryuho and Zai. However, the Uchiha didn't need her Sharingan. So she didn't need her Ichigan.

"There's Zai!" Hitomi pointed out the mysterious Aburame. Rekki wasn't sure how Hitomi could find him. He was always hidden by his coat's large collar, just like his father.

"Hey 'Tomi, Ishizaki-san," Zai greeted. Rekki smiled politely. She briefly wondered if Hitomi and Zai would still be nice to her if they knew about her and Ryuho. She guessed not.

"Hey Zai, have you seen Ryuho?" Hitomi asked.

"No, he said he had to go get something," Zai replied. "He probably went to get another lame movie."

"Zai! That's mean!" Hitomi scolded.

"Rekki! There you are!" Ryuho sighed when he saw his girlfriend. Of course, that was before he noticed his teammates.

"You two know each other?" Zai asked.

"Uh... well... she's... my... uh..." Ryuho paused.

"Relax, Ryuho," Hitomi ordered. "She's your girlfriend, am I right?" The white-eyed shinobi froze. Rekki gave a guilty look.

"Yes," Ryuho whispered. "How'd you guess?" he asked the Uchiha. Hitomi tapped the side of her right eye.

"I'm not blind," she answered. Well, her name _did_ mean eyes.

"You mean you knew the whole time?" Rekki asked, blushing.

"Yep. That's why I invited you. Now let's go pick out a movie, okay?" Hitomi flashed them a smile, heading to the movie store.

Zai, Ryuho and Rekki looked at the retreating kunoichi before voicing their concern. "It's the drugs," they said in unison. They followed her to the store where she was looking at movies she had watched at the Akatsuki with Itachi and Kisame.

"Hitomi, can I talk to you?" Rekki whispered.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Aren't you mad? About Ryuho dating me?" Rekki asked.

"No. Ryuho and I are over. I don't think we could ever be more than friends again. Plus there's someone else," Hitomi smiled as she thought of Itachi but frowned. This was not allowed! No feelings for Itachi! Bad heart! BAD!

Hitomi shook her head, sealing all her memories of Itachi into the back of her mind. "Who?" Rekki inquired.

"Oh... erm... yeah," she coughed. 'Damn you, Deidara,' she thought, noticing the '...yeah' at the end of her statement.

"You don't have to tell me I guess," Rekki mumbled.

"No! It's not that I don't trust you, it's just... I don't know," Hitomi moaned.

"You're afraid of what Zai and Ryuho would say, aren't you?"

"Terrified," Hitomi admitted. "Speaking of Ryuho, how did you two meet?"

"Well," Rekki flushed a light shade of pink. "We met on an ANBU mission," she explained. "We were partners and sparks flew." She stopped, omitting the tent-sharing episode. As her mind went back to that she turned red.

"Uh huh," Hitomi nodded. She continued staring at the movie.

"Are you going to get that movie? You've been staring at it for a while," Rekki pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." _Damn _Deidara!

Rekki picked up the movie and proceeded to scrutinize it. "It's a really gory movie, you really want to watch this after being a prisoner at the Akatsuki?"

'Prisoner,' Hitomi thought. 'I was _his _prisoner.' Hitomi shook her head, half-heartedly willing Itachi's image away.

"I'm alright. I just always wanted to watch this movie!" She smiled brightly and walked off to pay for her movie of choice. Rekki rejoined Ryuho, Hitomi and Zai in line. The team was arguing.

"It's not my turn to pay!" Zai shot back at Ryuho.

"I paid last time!" Ryuho snapped.

"And it was my turn before that," Hitomi insisted. Rekki shook her head. These three were from some of the richest clans. The Aburame, Uchiha and Hyuga clans weren't poor at ALL.

"This is really pathetic," Rekki commented.

"Shuddup!" the three said in unison. Rekki sighed. They spend _way_ to much time together.

"I vote Zai pays!" Hitomi raised her hand and Ryuho mimicked her.

"I vote Ryuho pays!" Zai followed suit with his own vote.

"Your vote, Rekki?" Ryuho asked. "You can make a tie or go with us," Ryuho said in a cocky voice, daring her to go along with Zai.

"I vote Ryuho," Rekki said, smirking at her boyfriend and shooting him a defiant glare. Ryuho and Hitomi nodded to each other, silently communicating their plan. Rekki longed for the kind of understanding that Ryuho and Hitomi had. She was really jealous of Hitomi. So jealous that she simply had to bitch slap her.

The sounds of the slap echoed in the suddenly deafening silence. Rekki looked wide-eyed at Hitomi. She opened her mouth to apologize but was cut off by the insane laughter of Hitomi.

Ryuho and Zai looked at each other, the drunkenly laughing Hitomi, then Rekki. "Definitely the drugs," Zai snickered. "We'd better get her home."

Zai paid for their movies while Ryuho threw the loony Uchiha over his shoulder and shot Rekki an apologetic look.

Ryuho carried her all the way to the entrance of the Uchiha compound. By that time she'd sobered up enough to lead them though the eerie, deserted grounds to the home her family inhabited.

They walked in, being warmly greeted with the smell of Mikoto's cooking. "Mi-chan!" Zai chuckled, using the old nickname Hitomi gave her.

"Zai, Ryuho," she sighed irratably. She paused looking over Rekki. "Ishizaki Rekki?"

"Oh, you know her?" Hitomi asked in a sing-song voice. Mikoto looked dumbly at her sister.

"What are you taking?" Mikoto began seriously. "Cause whatever it is, I want two of it!" Ryuho groaned. Mikoto didn't need to be anymore psycho than she already was. A distant wailing brought Mikoto out of fun mode to motherly mode. "Fugaku," she sighed again.

"I'll get him," Hitomi offered, no traces of her previous moment of brief insanity. Mikoto nodded and went back to cooking. Ryuho, Rekki and Zai followed Hitomi to the nursery.

"Aw! It's cute!" Zai mocked in a feminine voice.

"Hitomi, can we kill him?" Ryuho asked. Hitomi was not amused. Being wary of her cast, she lifted Fugaku out of his crib.

"Hi Fugaku," she cooed. "What's the matter?" she wondered aloud.

"Can I- can I hold him?" Rekki asked timidly. Hitomi nodded to Rekki. The red-headed kunoichi took the youngest Uchiha into her arms and cuddled the baby. "He's so cute," she chuckled, looking at him.

"Yeah, he's the only boy who got mother's pink hair _and_ Da's black hair," Hitomi added.

"He does?" Rekki asked. Hitomi gave her a weird look. "I'm completely colorblind," she explained. The older Uchiha merely 'oh'-ed and left the subject alone. Rekki bounced the now giggling baby up and down.

"He likes you Rekki," Ryuho laughed when the baby nipped her breast. Rekki blushed and looked away.

"I'll take him," Hitomi chuckled, taking Fugaku back in reverse order of how she gave him to Rekki.

"Hey wittle pervert," Hitomi teased. "Zai, go ask Mikoto to make Fugaku a bottle." He nodded and left to do as requested. The remaining three in the room shifted nervously. Ryuho and Rekki stared at each other. Without Zai there they were tense. "Relax, you two. I already told you: I don't care." Ryuho sighed.

"It's not that, Hitomi. We're worried. Everyone is. You were a prisoner there. You keep acting like it's nothing. Hitomi, what happened there?! You need to talk about it," Ryuho's little speech triggered memories of the Akatsuki.

"Shut up, Ryuho," Hitomi whispered, holding Fugaku closer, trying to use him as a shield against the questioning.

"Rekki, can I have a moment with Hitomi?" Rekki nodded and left the room. "Hitomi, something happened there. What was it? What did they do to you? What did _he_do to you?" Ryuho spat like venom when he suggested Itachi did something. Hitomi bristled to his defense.

"Itachi-kun didn't hurt me!" she gasped, spilling her secret.

"Itachi-kun?" Rekki, who stood outside the door, covered her mouth when she heard that. She remembered what Hitomi had said earlier: 'No. Ryuho and I are over. I don't think we could ever be more than friends again. Plus there's someone else.'

Uchiha Hitomi was in love with Uchiha Itachi.


	4. The Lies We Tell

**A Sin called Incest**

Written by Brown Eyed Girl17 (formerly Phoenix Guardian Of Fire)

Beta'd and typed by Love the Omni (formerly lOSTmYpAIN)

Once again. Not ours. Except for the OCs. And there a LOT of OCs in this fic. :O AND we own the plot. Cause I doubt Kishimoto-sama would write anything with this plot... or would he? xD

ANYWAY. Thanks for tuning in to read the next long-awaited chapter of ASCI. There are cookies and refreshments at the door. -bows-

-cough- There's some scenes unappropriate for children in here. Don't read if you don't like. =w= Mmmm... citrusy goodness.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Lies We Tell**

Hitomi stood wide-eyed, terrified of Ryuho in this moment. Uzumaki Ryuho never looked so terrifying as he did right now. He stood at full her height, shoulders squared.

"Why?" he asked. "Why him? He's a traitor! He killed your clan!" Ryuho didn't understand. How could this happen? Hitomi was supposed to be terrified of Itachi, not love him. Uchiha Itachi was a ruthless killer who needed to be dealt with immediately before his friend fell in too deep. "He's a monster," Ryuho continued. "If your father knew, he'd kill you."

"Ryuho, you don't understand," Hitomi said, placing Fugaku back into his crib. "I love Itachi, even if he's a monster. According to this village I'll turn out just like him. I'll go berserk and kill my family for fun since I already have the Mangekyo Sharingan. Let's test my limit, shall we? Then I'll betray the village, leave Fugaku alive, and make him want revenge.:

Ryuho stood his ground. "Itachi is a bastard-"

"You don't even know him. I stayed with him for a month, Ryuho, and something happened." Hitomi wanted to cry. Movement by the door caught her well-trained eyes. "Rekki, Zai, stop listening and just come in," Hitomi ordered. The two accused walked in. Zai and Rekki looked worriedly between the two.

"Tell me it's not true," Zai demanded, gripping Hitomi's shoulders. He began shaking her screaming "Tell me it's not true, dammit!" Ryuho watched the Aburame lose his cool, which he tended to do when it came to Hitomi.

Hitomi looked away regretfully. "I'm sorry, Zai. I really am." Zai released his hold on her.

"Hitomi," he whispered.

"Here we are with Fugaku's bottle- oh." Mikoto looked at her sister and friends. Hitomi gave a helpless look, then brushed past her as she made a hasty retreat out of the nursery.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked. Ryuho shook his head.

"Let her go. We'll talk to her later." Ryuho groaned. "Come on Rekki, Zai. We'll go home."

"No way. This deserted place scares me shitless at night," Zai growled.

"Oh wah you big baby," Rekki snapped.

"You can stay. I've never cared before," Mikoto offered.

"Thanks Mi-chan but we should go. You're parents will be back soon." Ryuho pointed out.

"Ryuho, you know all _three_of you are welcome here," Mikoto insisted. "Plus it gets quiet here without Obito, Inabi and Ayame."

Zai, Ryuho and Rekki gave in and stayed in the Uchiha household.

* * * * *

_Konoha, Uchiha compound_

Hitomi walked silently through the Uchiha compound. The darkness crept over her like a thick blanket. No light, not even the street lights, could break though the gloomy darkness that took over the once lively area. 'Itachi did this,' a dark part of her mind whispered. Hitomi tried to image why he would do that. Cousins, Aunts, Uncles all slaughtered. Even his parents: only her father lived.

"Itachi-kun," she whispered, looking up to the twinkling sky and the big white moon. It seemed so mystical right now, almost romantic, which made Hitomi face the harsh reality. She was all alone. The one she loved was far away. He wasn't going to chase after her. An Uchiha didn't chase after romance. Uchihas are the ones being chased after. "Itachi-kun," she hummed again. "I miss you."

Hitomi regretted leaving. It was a dumb reason but she wouldn't just go along blindly when someone was going to hurt Gaara, her adoptive Uncle. Gaara had trained her and was almost a second father to her. She often went with Zai and his mother, Temari, to visit the Kazekage in Sunagakure.

"I suppose I wasn't supposed to hear that you missed me," Itachi drawled, leaning against one of the many vacant homes.

"Itachi-kun, what are you doing here?" Hitomi stopped.

"Come back with me to the Akatsuki," he said. The offer was tempting but Hitomi didn't have the guts to openly betray her village: the village she loved. Hitomi wanted her kids to grow up here near their family.

"I-I can't Itachi-kun," Hitomi whispered apologetically. "I love this village."

"Hitomi, Leader-sama isn't willing to let you go. He'll hurt your family," he warned, "and that would kill you."

"Where is he?" Hitomi asked.

"Leader-sama is at HQ but I wouldn't doubt that he sent Hidan or someone to follow you when you left," Itachi answered. Hitomi's eyes went closed in thought.

"I want to say goodbye to my friends," she insisted.

"Are you giving me and ultimatum?" Itachi asked, amused. Hitomi smiled.

"Possibly, Itachi-kun. Just remember, chopsticks!" Hitomi headed back to her home accompanied by Itachi who chuckled at the inside joke (A/N: Remember, everyone? When she continuously stabbed Kisame with chopsticks in... chapter 2 part 2?).

As the duo neared the main household of the Uchiha compound there was a thickness in the air. Hitomi felt her heart thunder in her chest. Something wasn't right! Hitomi ran full-speed towards the house and burst through the door and saw two people in Akatsuki robes who she identified as Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan held his scythe towards Mikoto who held a screaming Fugaku and Kakuzu glared menacingly at Ryuho, Rekki and Zai.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, what is the meaning of this?" Itachi demanded.

"Leader-sama said to _make sure_Hitomi came back." Itachi looked at his fellow Akatsuki members.

"I don't think you are doing too great a job, Hidan," Itachi sighed. "Hitomi agreed to my threatening... I mean reasoning." Hitomi knew Itachi was lying on her behalf. "I said I would allow her to say goodbye this time." Hidan and Kakuzu paused a moment. Hidan lowered his scythe and backed away from Mikoto and Fugaku. Kakuzu followed suit. Hitomi ran towards her friends and siblings.

"Mi-chan are you okay?" Hitomi asked. Mikoto nodded. "Is Fugaku okay too?" Again Mikoto nodded.

'Mikoto and Fugaku?' Itachi inwardly chuckled.

"Ryuho, Rekki, Zai are you guys okay?" Hitomi obviously cared a lot about her friends and family.

"Fine," Zai snapped. Ryuho looked at Itachi warily.

"I still can't believe you're in love with a wrinkle face," Ryuho commented. Itachi turned on his Mangekyo and let the crimson orbs strike fear into the Hyuga heir.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked.

"Wrinkle face," Ryuho repeated.

"Ryuho!" Hitomi scolded. "Stop that, Itachi-kun saved you guys."

"So? Itachi only did it to gain our trust so he can slaughter us in our sleep," Zai mumbled. Hitomi glared daggers at the Aburame, who shot her a similar look back.

Itachi watched the exchange. He got rid of Hidan and Kakuzu for Hitomi, not for anyone else, but he'd never admit it.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, beat it Itachi-teme!" Ryuho ordered.

"Hitomi," Itachi said. She nodded slowly.

"I have to go with him. Leader-sama will hurt you all if I don't," she whispered, shying away from their looks of disgust. Zai and Ryuho were pissed. Their teammate was leaving. Rekki stood by and watched helplessly.

"It's treason if you go," Zai stated.

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked.

"Yes!" Zai exclaimed. "You can choose to have some faith in us to beat them."

"And risk losing you? Zai, Ryuho, you guys are my best friends and I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me. Ryuho, you know they wouldn't stop at just you two and my family. Rekki's in danger too if I stay," Hitomi reminded him.

Ryuho looked at the red-head fondly then turned to look at Hitomi again. "Go," he ordered.

"What?!" Zai gaped. "You're going to let her go with him?!"

Ryuho glared at Zai. "Do you want me to kill you?" he wondered aloud. "Hitomi is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Ryuho," Rekki whispered. Sometimes she felt as though Ryuho was a different person with his teammates. A person she didn't understand.

"Thanks Ryuho." Hitomi nodded. "You guys, can you all promise me something?" Mikoto nodded, clutching Fugaku tighter. "Don't tell anyone I left with Itachi," she paused. "I don't want Da or Mom to worry." Zai hesitantly nodded. Itachi and Hitomi turned to leave.

"Let's go," Itachi said. Zai glared at Itachi. Itachi paid no attention to the bug master. Hitomi waved a sad goodbye to her siblings and friends before following the traitor.

It was a comical sight, Hitomi following Itachi like an obedient child. Mikoto smiled, thinking back to the conversation she overheard between Ryuho and Hitomi. Her sister was in love with Itachi.

"What are you going to tell your parents, Mi-chan?" Ryuho asked. Mikoto looked at Ryuho.

"She left," Mikoto said simply.

"Mikoto-san, Hitomi asked you not to tell your parents that," Rekki softly chided.

"No, she said not to tell them she left with Itachi." Mikoto sighed, looking at Fugaku.

"Wait! Mi-chan! We need to come up with another excuse!" Zai insisted.

"Like what, Zai?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, kidnapped?" Zai suggested, unsure.

"No, no," Rekki sighed. "They'll send the ANBU out again. We'll have to come up with something better."

"Heh, I don't see _you_coming up with any ideas," Zai shot back.

"I suppose I'll have to come up with an idea," Ryuho began. "Zai, aren't you and your mother going to Sunagakure tomorrow?"

"Yes?" Zai answered, not making a connection. "So?"

"So, we'll tell Sasuke and Sakura that Hitomi went with you."

"You fail to see the serious flaws in your plan, Ryu-kun," Rekki groaned.

"There are no flaws in my _brilliant_plan," Ryuho insisted.

"Ryu-kun, won't her parents want to visit her in Sunagakure or wonder why she didn't return with Temari and Zai. They might want to see her off..." Rekki kept listing off reasons why his plan would fail.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Ryuho continued defending his plans.

"I say we just tell them she left," Rekki voted.

"Oh and she willingly joined the Akatsuki," Ryuho added bitterly.

"Ryuho," Rekki scolded. "No, we'll say that we sent her on a long vacation and she'll return when she feels she has dealt with the events of the past month," Rekki suggested.

"I say we vote!" Ryuho continued to argue.

"I vote Rekki!" Mikoto and Zai agreed in unison. Rekki chuckled.

"Bet 'cha can't guess who I'm going to vote for," Rekki taunted.

"But my idea was great!" Ryuho protested.

"Suuuree." Rekki coughed. "But we shouldn't dwell on the past, Ryu-kun," she advised.

Ryuho looked at Rekki. "You're so cruel!" He declared.

"Ryu-kun, that's not very nice!" Mikoto and Zai watched the two argue over everything. It was actually quite amusing.

"What are you kids doing up?" Sasuke asked, walking into the room.

"Uh... Uchiha-sama we..." Zai trailed off. Zai looked at Ryuho for some back-up.

"Where's Hitomi?" Sasuke inquired.

"Uh... asleep!" Mikoto answered frantically. "She... uh... went to bed. Her arm was bothering her."

"Hn," Sasuke responded. "Where's Obito and the twins?" He began the nightly questioning.

"Not sure. Obito left with Ayame and Inabi to go wait out Mother's shift at the hospital," Mikoto said the same worn out line she had been saying for the past couple of months. "Will you take Fugaku? I'm going to see Hitomi's friends out." Mikoto didn't bother for an answer. She just handed the infant to her father.

"I'll go check on Hitomi," Sasuke said out loud to no one in particular.

"No!" The four panicked.

"Er... what I mean is..." Mikoto continued. "Hitomi hasn't been sleeping well since she returned from the Akatsuki. She requested that you leave her alone," Mikoto lied smoothly. Sasuke nodded, accepting the answer. He cradled the youngest against his chest.

Mikoto headed towards the main part of the village leading Ryuho, Rekki and Zai out of the Uchiha compound.

"Nice lie Mi-chan," Zai whistled in approval. "Smooth. Had your father been more conscious he would have suspected something."

"Zai!" Ryuho warned. "Stop. So far, so good."

"Yeah, but Sakura-san will be more suspicious than Sasuke-san," Rekki reminded them. "So we should be careful, okay?" The other three nodded.

"Here ya go you three, ah! Mom! Obito, Inabi, Ayame, you're back early!" Mikoto gaped.

Sakura eyed her daughter carefully. "What are you up to Mi-chan?"

"Nothing, nothing, just helping Hitomi's friends get out of here. Ah, well, I should be getting back! Bye!" Mikoto dashed off for home. Obito looked at his mother.

"Wait! Mi-chan!" Obito ran after her, determined to get some answers.

* * * * *

_Somewhere in the forest, Miles from Konohagakure_

"Itachi-kun?" Hitomi asked timidly.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, signaling he was listening.

"Thank you for letting me say goodbye." She beamed at the elder Uchiha. Itachi smirked back at her.

"Welcome," Itachi responded.

"Hark?! Das my ears deceive me?" Hitomi gasped. "Did _the _Uchiha Itachi just tell someone, _me_, that they're welcome?! It must be the apocalypse!" Hitomi decided.

Itachi put his hand on the top of her head. "Your sarcasm isn't welcome," he informed her. Hitomi smiled up at him.

"So? That's never stopped me from commenting before," Hitomi giggled. Itachi never realized how much he missed the kunoichi until now.

"When me make it back to the Akatsuki I have something for you," Itachi informed her. Hitomi looked at him curiously.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Itachi-kun?" Hitomi was watching the 'imposter' carefully.

"He's decomposing in my bathroom," Itachi answered.

"Eh?!" Hitomi shrieked. She inched away from Itachi.

"What are you doing Hitomi?" Itachi asked.

"Fleeing for my life," she teased, hugging Itachi from behind. "I missed you, Itachi-kun," she breathed into his ear. Itachi shook his head. He had to stop this before he threw her onto the ground and showed her how much he missed her.

"Hitomi," he warned.

"Sorry!" She blushed. What was she thinking?! Itachi didn't feel the same way. But he kissed her... No! Itachi was just a perv hitting on someone nineteen years his junior. 'Wow,' Hitomi wondered in amazement. 'I have a crush on a guy nineteen years older than me.' Hitomi kept a safe distance from Itachi. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Itachi didn't love her. He was just a horny bastard.

"You okay?" Itachi asked. She faked a smile.

"Yeah, fine," she mumbled. Itachi looked at her curiously. He knew she was lying but he didn't bother to interrogate her further. She would either talk to someone about it later or get over it.

"Let's go. I don't want to walk this slow. We'll never reach HQ if we don't speed up," Itachi said, running ahead. Hitomi smiled politely. What she wouldn't give for a lead pipe right now (A/N: To whack Itachi with, XD!). Hitomi increased her speed, chasing after Itachi. She wished right now that she never took that mission. Then she wouldn't have fallen for Itachi. She would have never left Konohagakure and her family. Hitomi contemplated running away from all this but that's what got her into this mess anyway.

Hitomi thought back to the day the Hokage assigned her team the mission...

_Team Three sat comfortably in the lounge chairs, waiting for them to be summoned into the office. Ryuho was anxious. Zai was pissed and she was just there._

_"You can go in now," a chunin said. Ryuho nodded. The three walked into the room. _

_"Dad?" Ryuho asked. The Hokage looked at his son._

_"We're sending you to Sunagakure. Take this scroll to the Kazekage. You are not to open it. Understand?"_

_"Understood," the three chorused._

Hitomi knew the only reason the Rokudaime gave them the mission was due to her request. She was running from her most recent ex-boyfriend, a clingy asshole. Hitomi sighed. She could write a book about bad relationships, a really thick book, she might add.

An hour into Hitomi's stroll down memory lane Itachi interrupted her.

"We're here," he announced. She nodded and sighed wistfully. Itachi looked over her. She'd been oddly quiet during the trip to HQ, but she kept sighing all emo-like. "What's bothering you?" Itachi groaned. Asking her what's wrong would either cause him bodily harm or an earful and a bawling teenager.

"Nothing." Bodily harm it was.

"No. Something's wrong," Itachi insisted.

"I said nothing's wrong, dammit!" Bam! Itachi got a shoe to his head. Hitomi had impeccable aim.

"Hitomi, come on, just tell me," Itachi sighed, exasperated.

"Nothing, I don't think I could tell you." 'About my feelings,' she silently added. Itachi wanted to kiss her right then but he didn't. Leader-sama wouldn't be thrilled if there was a relationship like that between Akatsuki members. "Itachi," she hesitantly began. "What if you liked someone who didn't feel the same?" she asked.

"Kill them," he growled. 'Is she talking about me?' he wondered. "Come with me. I have your welcome back present," Itachi ordered. Hitomi nodded and followed, her mind still on his answer. 'Kill them,' his words echoed in her mind. Would he do the same if she felt something for him and all he did was lust after different women? Would he kill her? Not if she hid her feelings, right?

"Itachi-kun, what if you didn't know if they felt the same?" she whispered her question.

'She's unsure if I like her? Wow she's dense,' Itachi thought.

"Make them know your feelings for them. Here we are, our apartment. Kisame should be in," Itachi warned her. He opened the door to reveal Deidara, Tobi and Kisame standing around.

"Hey kunoichi, welcome back, yeah..." Deidara chuckled. Tobi smiled satisfactorily at her cast. Itachi just gave a look of indifference.

"Deidara-san. Tobi-san," she greeted coldly. "Kisame-san," she added.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi snapped.

"Well right now we're welcoming the kunoichi back... yeah," Deidara answered, amused at Itachi's protectiveness towards the medic.

"Itachi-kun, don't worry. I don't hold grudges." Hitomi smiled, walking over to the blonde and his masked partner.

"How's your arm?" Deidara asked.

"Broken; but the cast comes off soon," she answered.

"Great... yeah," Deidara commented. There was an awkward silence. No one knew what to say. So Hitomi said the first thing that came to mind.

"You know, for every awkward silence, another gay baby is born..." She looked around and four pairs of eyes were still locked on her.

"Maybe you all should go. Hitomi appears to be heavily medicated," Itachi observed. The other three chorused their agreement and left, leaving the two Uchihas alone.

Hitomi glared at him. "Why does everyone think I'm on drugs?"

"You act it," he responded.

"I do not!" Hitomi refuted. She bristled in her defense.

"Here," he flung a box at her. It was wrapped in black paper. She unfolded the paper off the box and slipped the top off. Inside was another box: a velvet-covered jewelry box. The lid creaked open to reveal a ring. It had a red stone embedded in a silver band. She touched the cold metal.

"The Uchiha crest is engraved in the underside," he informed her. She pulled the ring out of its confinement and looked where she was directed. The Uchiha Uchiwa was carved into the metal, along with her name elaborately signed next to it.

"Itachi-kun," she gaped. "Thank you," she whispered. She gave Itachi a small hug before slipping the ring onto her ring finger. Itachi let her admire the gift on her finger before capturing her lips. She gasped at the sudden contact. Itachi dipped his tongue into her mouth. He coaxed her into the kiss, stroking her tongue with his own.

Hitomi was unsure of what to do but Itachi led her to the wall, pushing her against it as he undid her pants. He slid them down her thighs, letting them pool around her ankles on the floor. Itachi broke the kiss as he lifted her shirt over her head and left it thrown and forgotten across the room. Hitomi's hands went from their resting place on his shoulder to entangle themselves in his hair.

Gasps and pants came from the two Uchihas. "Itachi-kun," she breathed as he sucked on her neck, angry welts becoming the results of his attention on her flesh. Itachi smirked at the effect he had on her.

Hitomi's hands slipped from his hair to feel his chest through his shirt and cloak. She undid the cloak. It slinked off his shoulders and onto the floor. Hitomi tugged at his shirt and Itachi smiled. He backed away from her and she gave a mewl of protest. Itachi pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room.

She eyed his chest hungrily, her gaze lowered to his six pack. "Wow," she whistled in appreciation.

"Like what you see?" he asked teasingly, putting his hand under her chin, forcing her onyx eyes to meet his crimson ones. She blushed a light shade of pink.

"M-maybe," she answered hesitantly. Itachi grinned. He darted in for another kiss, their lips repeatedly meeting. Itachi's hands roamed over her underwear-clad body. He literally ripped her bra off of her chest, leaving a thin trail of blood where his purple-painted nails scraped her skin. He grabbed the newly exposed flesh and proceeded to massage them, earning moans and mewls of pleasure from the younger Uchiha.

Her hands undid his belt and pants. He stepped out of them as he pulled her away from the wall to his closed door not too far away. Her back rested flat against the wooden door. Itachi trailed kisses from her mouth, down her jawline and neck and a few on her collarbone until he met his destination: her breasts. Her right breast received his mouth's attention while the left continued to be rubbed by his hand. His other hand fumbled with the door handle, jiggling it open.

As the door opened, Hitomi flew backwards onto the floor. Itachi landed on top of her, his mouth went from her right breast to her left. Hitomi sat up and did a funny backwards crawl out of the doorway. Itachi stood up and threw her over his shoulders. Slamming the door shut with his foot, he walked to the bed and threw her onto it. Hitomi felt so small on the huge, neatly-made bed covered in silk sheets.

Itachi crawled on top of her, softly kissing her mouth. She returned the kiss, unlike the others this one wasn't lustful or hurried. It was gentle, calming: a lover's kiss.

Itachi's hands slid from her upper arms to her hips then to where he underwear hung on her lower hip. He fingered the hem of the garment. He hooked his finger onto the hem and pulled it down and off her body, leaving her totally exposed. Crimson orbs looked over her body, causing her to blush and attempt to cover herself. Itachi caught her hands and glared at her intensely.

Itachi was making her nervous, his breath tingling on her neck, his fingers dancing on her stomach, creeping lower and lower. His hands were almost there when the door busted open to find Kisame staring dumbly at the couple. Utachi silently cursed Kisame and his bad timing.

"What?!" Itachi managed to growl out. His voice was a tad strained, almost forced to be cold and indifferent as usual.

Kisame just ogled at the sight. That pissed Itachi off. He grabbed a nearby weapon and flung it at the shark.

"Hands and eyes off," Itachi snapped. Kisame nodded solemnly.

"Leader-sama needs to talk to you, Itachi, _now_," he said. Kisame turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Itachi rolled off of Hitomi, giving her a view of his boxers. 'Black. How original,' she thought sarcastically. Simultaneously they both got off the bed at each others opposite ends. She walked to the end of the bed and snatched up her underwear before hurriedly putting it back on.

She headed for the door, arms crossed over her chest, intending to gather her clothes that had been thrown around the other room. Itachi grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"You're staying right here. I'll be right back. You can use the shower," he offered. Itachi kissed her forehead timidly before strutting out the door clad only in his boxers.

Hitomi shut the door behind him and glanced around. "Might as well take a shower," she said to no one in particular. It was so different being here of her own free will. She wasn't a prisoner anymore.

Itachi glanced around the living room. By his feet were his pants. To his left was his cloak, her pants and bra. At two opposite ends of the rooms were one black shirt with the Uchiha crest on it and his solid black shirt with its collar of fishnet.

He walked towards her shirt and picked it up. He glared at the Uchiwa on the back of the shirt. Hitomi was an Uchiha, like him. He felt like growling at the fact that she was _Sasuke's _daughter and the new Uchiha prodigy.

Itachi dropped the shirt as if it burned his hands. He went to where his shirt lay and put it on, then to his pants and cloak which were piled by Hitomi's... er... undergarment... and put them on. Slowly, almost hesitatingly, he picked up the feminine garment and hid it beneath his cloak. Itachi smirked at left to go see Leader-sama.


	5. In Which Secrets are Revealed prt 1

**A Sin called Incest**

Written by Brown Eyed Girl17

Beta'd and typed by Love the Omni

If Kishimoto-sama wrote this I would worship him SO MUCH MORE. =w= But, alas, only the plot and OCs are by us.

There's much fluff and smex in this chapter. Yes. Full on lemon. FINALLY. So if you don't want to read incestuous smex than don't read the end of this chappie, kay?

And OMG. I was joking. THIS was the longest chapter in the story. O.O So I divided it into two parts so all you people with short attention spans can keep up. :D

* * *

**Chapter Five: In Which Secrets are Revealed Part 1**

Mikoto sighed, exhausted. Lying to cover Hitomi's traitorous ass was hard. Ryuho and Rekki worked their hardest to keep all the mystery on their actions. Zai just sulked a lot.

"Mi-chan?" Ayame tugged on her sleeve. "Why did 'Tomi leave?" the six year old asked.

"Well, Ayame, Hitomi needed to get away for a while, a vacation away from missions and ninja business," Mikoto answered.

"But Tokyo is all the way on another Island!" Ayame protested. Mikoto smiled.

"That's why she went there," Mikoto lied.

"But doesn't she miss us? I want Hitomi to come home!" Ayame whined.

The door slid open and Rekki, Ryuho and Zai stood there, looking back at the Uchihas.

"Ayame, go out and play with Obito and Inabi, okay?" Mikoto suggested.

"It's not 'playing', Mi-chan, it's super secret ninja training," Ayame reminded her as she left to go find her siblings.

"What?" Mikoto asked when the three just stood there.

"Nothing!" Rekki coughed. "Just, you act like Ayame's mom," she observed.

"Well, mom's a medic, she works at the hospital all the time. And Da is always on missions or at the village police building doing paperwork. Obito and I just took care of things when we could," Mikoto explained.

"Oh," Rekki murmured.

"Relax, Rekki," Ryuho sighed. "Mi-chan practically raised 'Tomi, Zai 'n me," he declared proudly.

"But she's only a year older than you," Rekki pointed out.

"Two years older than Hitomi and Ryuho. I'm only a year younger than Mi-chan," Zai snapped proudly.

"You're a nerd, Zai!" Mikoto chuckled. Zai directed a rude gesture towards Mikoto.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Ryuho teased.

"Die!" Zai tackled Ryuho and the two punched and fought each other for all they were worth.

"Ryuho!" Rekki scolded. "Act more mature!" Ryuho got up and nodded to his girlfriend. Mikoto watched Ryuho carefully.

"Okay, Rekki, I give up. Where's the real Ryuho?" Mikoto questioned.

"I brainwashed him," Rekki teased.

"Obviously! The Ryuho _I _remember was proud, stubborn and a royal pain in the ass!" Mikoto snickered.

"I still am. Don't worry, Mi-chan! I just felt like obliging to my girlfriend," Ryuho declared stubbornly.

"Huh..." Zai tapped the side of his head. "I distinctly remember you never listened to Hitomi when she was your girlfriend. She dumped you... six times before you two ended things for good," Zai reminded him.

Ryuho glared at Zai. "It was... er... five times!" Ryuho lied.

"Twelve. Both of you are still blocking out the water balloon fight, the two weeks when Hitomi was just _really_pissed and, of course, that one time I told you she wanted out." Mikoto ticked off the forgotten break-ups off on her fingers.

"Why did you get back together if things weren't working out?" Rekki asked.

"It was convenient. I saw her all the time. She was my best friend. So we just kept getting back together." Ryuho shrugged. "It's a wonder that we stayed friends after all that."

Rekki looked at Ryuho. "You two never really loved each other did you?" she wondered.

"At one time we did, but that ended. Then I met you." Ryuho winked at her. Rekki blushed.

"Enough of this mushy love shit!" Zai ordered. "We came here to tell Mikoto our plan! Mi-chan, we think we should keep an eye on your parents. I think they suspect something."

"I'll watch them when they're home. Ryuho, Rekki, you two watch my dad with the Byakugan and the Ichigan. Zai, bug my dad's office," Mikoto directed.

Zai nodded. "Done," he agreed.

* * * * *

_Akatsuki, Leader's office_

Itachi looked at the leader of the Akatsuki carefully. He wondered what the leader needed to talk to him about but he didn't show it.

"Itachi," Leader began. "You brought her back?"

"Yes, she's with Kisame right now," Itachi answered indifferently. He observed Leader's reaction warily.

"Good work, Itachi, but keep an eye on her. She will not escape again." Itachi nodded, confirming the Leader's suggestion. Itachi wasn't planning to let her leave again either. "You're dismissed." Leader-sama waved his hand and sent Itachi away. When the Uchiha left, the Leader smirked. Soon he'd have the ultimate power.

* * * * *

_Akatsuki, Itachi's room_

Hitomi sat on the end of the bed. She'd slipped into a shirt of Itachi's. It looked more like a dress on her but it made her feel safer with her skin covered.

She faintly heard Kisame talking to Itachi. She could recognize Itachi's deep voice. Hitomi wanted to go out into the living room but stayed still. Itachi told her to stay put. She knew Itachi would come and get her when he was done.

The door opened and closed loudly, signaling Itachi's entrance. His arms were carrying her previously discarded clothes. "Here," he offered before letting the clothes drop into a pile on the floor.

"Are you alright, Itachi-kun?" she asked, walking towards him. Itachi just walked away from her.

"Get dressed and leave," Itachi ordered. Hitomi reached out to touch his shoulder but he shrunk away from her touch. "Don't touch me," he growled.

"What is the matter with you? One minute you're... well... and now you're being a jerk!" Hitomi shouted, waving her arms wildly to prove her point.

"Just leave, Uchiha-san," he replied disconnectedly.

"Uchiha-san?" she whispered. She walked away from him and gathered her clothes. "Well, good night then, Itachi-sama." She walked out of the door, confused and hurt. Itachi sighed. He knew pushing Hitomi away wasn't wise but Hitomi was still a child at heart and Kisame reminded him of that.

Hitomi walked into her room and slammed the door behind her. Hitomi sank to her knees and let out a wail of frustration followed by silent sobs. Her heart felt so incomplete and frozen. She pulled off Itachi's shirt and tossed it across the room before redressing herself in her Uchiha shirt and her capris.

She flopped herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Itachi was probably laughing at her, thinking she was easy. 'He's toying with your emotions!' her inner-self screamed. Hitomi tried to be angry but she couldn't. Her feelings towards Itachi kept her from being angry at him. She even tried thinking of all the people he killed and how hurt her father was by Itachi's betrayal.

Her father, Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger and former apprentice of Orochimaru. All of that was because of Itachi. That weasel (A/N: Itachi's name means weasel xD)!

She worked up enough false anger to be somewhat peeved at the older Uchiha. Itachi had been acting weird ever since she came back. Maybe she should... NO! Hitomi wouldn't run away again. The last time she left Mikoto and her friends got mixed up into the whole mess. 'Hmm...' she thought. 'I wonder what lie they told everyone.'

* * * * *

_Present time, Konoha_

Ryuho walked hand-in-hand with his girlfriend. They were on their first actual date now that Ryuho didn't have to worry about his ex and best friend's reaction. Not to mention now Zai was in Sunagakure with his mother and half-sister so no nagging psycho around insisting they go after Hitomi.

Rekki tugged his hand to bring him out of his musings. "You alright, Ryu?" she asked quietly.

"Just thinking about my wonderful girlfriend," he teased.

"Who is she?"

"You don't know her," he lied. Rekki gently elbowed him in the stomach. "I was only kidding!" Ryuho declared, wrapping his arms around her short frame.

Rekki leaned into his embrace and sighed contently. This is why she loved Ryuho. Sometimes she wished he was always like this but she loved Ryuho even when he was an ass. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too," Ryuho whispered into her ear. Rekki shivered as his breath tickled her ear. Ryuho spun her around and connected their lips. Rekki's eye slid shut as she leaned into the kiss. Ryuho's tongue darted out of his mouth to ask for entrance into hers. Rekki granted his request by shyly opening her mouth.

Ryuho's tongue slid into her mouth and stroked her tongue into a game of dominance.

The two tangled tongues until the demand for air in their lungs was too much to bear. When they separated they were gasping for air.

Ryuho tenderly kissed her forehead and relinked their hands to continue their walk. Rekki blushed a deep shade of red. "You look like a tomato," he commented. Rekki shot him a glare.

"Shut up," she leaned on Ryuho's shoulder. Ryuho took the hint and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Rekki snuggled up to her boyfriend. "Ryuho?" she questioned.

"Hm?" he mumbled, signaling that he was paying attention.

"I wish this could last forever," Rekki admitted.

"Me too. No more fights or missions. Just us..." he whispered.

"Yeah, just you and me," Rekki nodded, resting her head on his arm. Rekki made a face. "I feel so short next to you," Rekki groaned.

Ryuho ruffled her hair. "That's because you are short," he laughed.

"Hey! I am taller than my mother, thank you very much!" she stated proudly.

Ryuho snickered. "That's not saying much."

"Ryuho," she warned.

"Okay, okay. I won't tease you about your height." Ryuho grinned and Rekki nodded in approval.

"Ryuho, I-" Rekki trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"What is it, Rekki? Come on, relax, you can tell me anything," Ryuho assured her.

"Ryu, I'm leaving tomorrow, on a mission," she blurted out. Ryuho blinked a few times.

He sighed. "How long?"

"Three months." She clenched her teeth. She knew this was killing Ryuho. Everyone was leaving the Hyuga heir.

"Good luck, then. I hope you come back to me safe." Ryuho kissed her forehead. "What time are you leaving? I'll see you off."

"6:00 am tomorrow morning. Lee-senpai and Kiba-sensei are going with us." Ryuho made a face.

"My cousin and Shinko?" Ryuho made a face. Rekki's teammates were Hyuga Hiroshi and Nara Shinkokami, Hiro and Shinko for short.

"Hiro and Shinko are just as capable as you at helping me on mission, Ryu." Rekki made a face back at him.

"Yeah, but no one does it as well as me," he complained.

"Are we still talking about missions?" Rekki asked.

"I-"

"Ryuho, Rekki!" Ayame called, running towards them. The young Uchiha looked panicked and scared.

"Ayame, what's wrong?" Rekki went to her knees to be at eye-level with the six year old.

"Mi-chan and Obito are fighting and there's blood and-" the little girl stopped and let out a wail. Rekki desperately tried to calm the crying child to no avail. Ryuho looked in the direction Ayame came from and activated his Byakugan. Once he saw the fight he deactivated his kekkai genkai.

"It's not looking good for Mi-chan. Obito has his Sharingan activated." Rekki looked at Ryuho confused.

"Obito is a jounin. Mi-chan is a chunin." Rekki's eyes widened.

"Let's go." Rekki took off towards the fight, Ayame following close behind her. Ryuho followed a second later. When they got there Obito had a kunai to his sister's throat.

"Obito, stop!" Ayame screeched. Obito paused a second, long enough for Mikoto to do a substitution jutsu and reappear next to Ayame.

"What's your glitch, Obito?" Mikoto snapped angrily.

"How could you let her go with him?" Obito shouted.

"They're in love!" Mikoto spat.

"He's a traitor! And she's... she's the greatest shinobi our clan's ever had," Obito pointed out.

"Obito, Mi-chan, what are you talking about?" Ayame asked. Everyone turned to look at her. Ayame brushed her pink hair out of her face, her wide onyx eyes looking expectantly for an answer.

"Nothing, Ayame." Rekki smiled, lying to the girl. "How about you go find Inabi?" she suggested. Ayame took off, looking for her twin.

"This is all _your _fault Uzumaki!" Obito accused.

"How is it _my _fault?" Ryuho gaped.

"You dumped her!"

"Obito!" Mikoto warned.

"Ryu-kun 'dumped' her because they were always fighting," Rekki defended for her boyfriend.

"Rekki, it's alright," Ryuho sighed. "Obito never forgave me for the break-up."

"Because you hurt her!" Obito growled.

"Obito, Hitomi and I decided to break things off _together_. So get over it. Hitomi's happy with him. That's all that should matter to you!" Ryuho shouted.

"Ryu-kun?" Rekki whispered.

Ryuho turned to look at her. "What?" he asked gently.

"Ryu-kun, we should leave. This is something Mi-chan and Obito need to talk about," Rekki said. Ryuho hesitantly nodded. The couple left the clearing and the siblings.

"Obito, please don't say anything to anyone, especially Da. Hitomi loves Itachi for some strange reason and he loves her. Give Hitomi a chance to be happy," Mikoto begged.

"Mi-chan! He's a traitor. He killed our clan!" Obito reminded her. "Hitomi was never happy here, I get that, but happiness isn't worth betraying everyone you love."

"Hitomi thinks it was. Doesn't that tell you how much she cares? Not to mention she also went to protect us from the rest of the Akatsuki," Mikoto admitted.

"I won't tell anyone," Obito sighed. "But I'm not happy with you or her." Mikoto hugged Obito.

"Thank you, onii-chan!" Mikoto kissed his cheek. Obito pushed her away.

"Stop, Mi-chan, this is embarrassing!" Obito blushed. Mikoto smiled at her brother.

"Let's go home, okay?" Mikoto smiled, heading towards the Uchiha compound.

* * * * *

_Konoha, Uchiha household_

Ayame sat at the kitchen table next to her father. Her mother was cooking dinner.

"Mommy," Ayame began.

"Yes sweetie?" Sakura absently asked.

"Where is Hitomi really?" Ayame asked.

"Tokyo, why?" Sakura answered.

"Obito and Mi-chan were talking about Hitomi being in love with a traitor and living with him," Ayame repeated. Sasuke visibly tensed.

"Where did you hear this?" Sakura stopped what she was doing to stoop next to her daughter.

"Earlier this afternoon when Obito and Mi-chan were fighting. Ryuho and Rekki were there," Ayame said.

"Don't worry about it, honey." At that moment Fugaku started crying. "Go get your brother," Sakura ordered.

"Okay mommy!" Ayame rushed to do as she was told.

"Sasuke?" Sakura hesitantly asked her husband.

"I'm going to find those two," Sasuke stood at his full height, "and get some answers from them."

"Sasuke-kun, can't it wait? I'm sure Ayame heard wrong!" Sakura insisted.

"Sakura, Hitomi may have betrayed the village. As ANBU captain, I have to investigate," Sasuke said. Sakura bowed her head in submission.

"They should be out with Ryuho and Rekki," Sakura informed him. Sasuke nodded and left without another word.

Ayame entered the room with Fugaku. "Mommy? Why are you crying?" she wondered. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. Mommy's just tired," Sakura lied, wiping away a stray tear...

* * * * *

_Konoha_

Sasuke walked around the village searching for his kids. He saw them. They were also with Ryuho and this Ishizaki Rekki.

"Obito, Mikoto," Sasuke growled their names. They froze.

"Da! What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked through clenched teeth.

"We need to talk." Ryuho and Rekki started sneaking away. "All four of you." They stopped. This was not good. "Where is Hitomi? And if I hear 'Tokyo' I will kill you," Sasuke demanded.

"With Itachi," Mikoto answered. She looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Da, she loves him! An- and he seems to return her feelings. She deserves to be happy!" Mikoto recited her speech.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sasuke yelled at the four. "He'll kill her!"

"No! I don't know all the details but he loves her. I know it," Mikoto insisted.

"Da, she does," Obito sighed. "She seemed lost when she came back." Sasuke gave his oldest child a hard stare.

"What are you talking about, Obito?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-san, Hitomi wasn't herself. She was spaced out with a strange look on her face. She admitted to being in love with him," Ryuho interrupted.

"Ryuho, I didn't ask you," Sasuke snapped.

"You may not want to admit it, but your daughter loves Itachi and she wants to be with him," Rekki argued. "She went willingly with Itachi because she loves him."

"And to protest _us_too," Ryuho muttered. Sasuke heard it.

"Protect you from what?" Sasuke snapped.

"Two members of the Akatsuki attacked us the night she left but when Hitomi walked in with Itachi she had already agreed to go," Mikoto finished. Sasuke looked at them.

"Come with me." Sasuke motioned for them to follow him as he walked away. They obeyed.

"Where are we going?" Mikoto asked her father.

"We're going to see Naruto. I want you four to tell him what you know while I go to ANBU headquarters and get another rescue mission prepared.

"No!" Mikoto cried. "Daddy, she loves him!"

"Mikoto, stop it right now," Sasuke ordered. Mikoto looked at her father.

"You'd do anything to get revenge, even by using rescuing Hitomi as an excuse," Obito observed. Sasuke paused a moment. His son caught him in a lie.

"He deserves to die for what he did, Obito. Itachi single-handedly killed the whole Uchiha clan except for me," Sasuke reminded him as if he'd forgotten.

"And you were so hell-bent on revenge you left for power with Orochimaru. You left mom unconscious on a bench," Mikoto snapped.

"Shut up Mikoto!" Sasuke had a pained expression on his face.

"No! Had it been me that that happened to I would have _never_married the person who did that to me!" Mikoto continued on her rant.

"Mikoto, I said shut up!" Sasuke yelled. Ryuho winced and looked over to Rekki. She looked worried. Mikoto opened her mouth to say more but Obito covered her mouth.

"Mi-chan, stop," Obito hissed into her ear. "That's below the belt."

"Uchiha-sama," Rekki began. Sasuke turned to look at her. "Please don't make her come back," she begged. "Don't tell Hokage-sama. Just wait."

"Please, Daddy!" Mikoto whined. Sasuke looked at them.

"You honestly believe he won't hurt her this much?" Sasuke hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, Da," Obito answered for them. "All of us believe it and if she didn't want to be there, you know _damn_ well she wouldn't be there."

"True," Sasuke mumbled. "One week," he continued.

"Wha-?" Mikoto gaped.

"One week to prove it to me or I'll go get her." Sasuke started walking back home. "Obito, Mikoto, your mother's fixing dinner." With that he disappeared.

"How the hell can we prove it?" Ryuho growled.

"We will. We have to!" Mikoto insisted.

* * * * *

_Akatsuki_

Hitomi lay on her bed. She hadn't left her room since the incident with Itachi. She was beyond hurt. She was a lifeless doll.

Kisame was banging on her door again. Hitomi ignored the Sushi-man's attacks on her door.

"Hitomi, open up!" Kisame demanded. "Hitomi-chan, come out now!" Hitomi continued to ignore him.

Until he broke down her door.

Hitomi looked over at Kisame. "You broke my door!" she screeched.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"You broke my damn door down!" she repeated.

"Sorry."

"You broke my damn door." She sounded like a broken record. Hitomi stared at Kisame in disbelief.

"Again, my apologies, but Itachi-san needs to talk to you in his office," Kisame relayed the message.

"You. Broke. My. Damn. Door," she said very slowly. Kisame looked at her.

"I'll fix it right now!" Kisame pulled the door off the floor and put it back on its hinges. "Itachi-san needs you in his office now," he reminded her.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Oh, so you _do _say more than one sentence," Kisame teased.

"Kisame, can I talk to you?" she asked timidly. He nodded. "Itachi-kun and I were... well, you saw, and when he came back he called me Uchiha-san." She looked down at her feet. "He also told me to leave," she added. "Why? Am I not pretty enough or something?"

"Hitomi, it's not that. I talked to Itachi when he came back. I told him to be careful with you because you're so young and all this is new to you," Kisame answered. Hitomi looked at the shark.

"Thank you for the concern, Kisame," she hugged him, "but I would have been okay on my own." She smiled.

"I know, but you're only seventeen Hitomi. You lack in knowledge for a serious relationship," Kisame reminded her.

"I know, I know, but I'm no stranger to the other less-serious stuff. I've had a lot of boyfriends," she chuckled.

"Never admit that to Itachi. They would all mysteriously die," Kisame warned her.

"I know that. Anyway, Itachi wants to talk to me so I'd better go." She left the room quietly, leaving Kisame to continue fixing her door by himself.

Hitomi walked towards Itachi's office. She was nervous about what he would say. She played with the ring on her finger. Itachi was never known for patience so she walked to the door and knocked. She heard his muffled answer and walked into the room.

"Itachi-kun, Kisame said you need to see me?" she began, giving him the oppurtunity to speak.

"Yes. Sit down," she complied with his orders. "I want to apologize for last night," he began.

"Don't. It's alright, Itachi-kun. Kisame explained everything to me," she stopped him from continuing his apology.

"He did?" Itachi asked. "Well, this saves me a lot of explaining. You can go," he pointed to the door.

"Actually, I... ah... Itachi-kun, would you go on a date with me?" she blurted out. Itachi looked up from his paperwork to look at her.

"I'm busy but thanks," he lied.

"Oh... well I'll just go now." She left the room, once again hurt by Itachi. She saw Kisame still working on her broken door.

"I'm going out, okay?" she told him. The shark nodded absentmindedly. She walked around the hallways for a while until she ran into Deidara.

"Hey Deidara-san," she greeted him.

"Hi, Hitomi. How's it going... yeah?" He smiled.

"Not so good," she admitted. "I asked Itachi-kun on a date and he turned me down." She sighed.

"Ah, rejection. I remember my teenage years were full of it...yeah." Deidara began to remember those years.

"I've been dumped a few times but I've never been turned down," she admitted.

"The Uchiha charm only works on non-Uchihas... yeah," Deidara explained. Hitomi looked at him.

"True," she snickered.

"So what are you doing tonight... yeah?" he asked.

"I don't know. My plans haven't come through," she reminded him.

"Well, how about you come with me to the bar and get drunk... yeah?" Deidara looked hopeful.

"Sure! We can go check out guys!" she laughed.

"And some girls for me... yeah," he added.

"So tonight?" she confirmed.

"Tonight... yeah," he nodded. Both burst out laughing. "So, how about we make a whole day of it and just go now and spend money... yeah?" Deidara suggested.

"Sure! Let's go get our things and blow this pop-stand!" she cheered.

The two Akatsuki members went to Deidara's apartment first to gather what he needed before making their way to Hitomi's apartment as well.

Kisame looked at them curiously but said nothing. Hitomi left the blonde in the living room while she went to so search her room.

"What are you doing here, Deidara?" Itachi asked, walking out of his office.

"Hitomi and I are going out to party... yeah," he answered simply.

"Okay, I've got my money. Let's go, Deidara-san," Hitomi said as she entered the room. "Oh, hi Itachi-kun." She flashed a smile towards the older Uchiha.

"Bye, Itachi-san... yeah." Deidara waved and the two were off.

* * * * *

_Some random village near the Akatsuki_

Deidara and Hitomi wandered around the streets occasionally walking into a store to buy some things (mostly just books to read). Hitomi had picked out a few horror stories and romance novels while Deidara bought books on clay and art... and explosives! Lots of explosives!

"Art is a great subject to read and all, but don't you ever want to read something else, like a fictional story?" she asked. "Writing is an art too."

"Yes, but I prefer the more finesse side of art... yeah," he admitted. Hitomi gave him a strange look.

"Okay, Deidara, you're done," she coughed. They both laughed. "I'm glad we got to hang out, Deidara." She beamed at him. The blonde nodded in agreement.

"Itachi was slightly concerned about this though... yeah," Deidara reminded her.

Hitomi gave an unladylike snort. "So? It's not his business," she snapped.

"True. But you two do have something going on," he reminded her again, wiggling his eyebrows like he already knew something she hadn't told him yet.

"Wait. How'd you know about that?!" she gaped.

"Kisame. He says every time he leaves you two alone he comes back and Itachi's on top of you and you're making out... yeah."

Hitomi blushed. "M-maybe," she stammered, embarrassed.

"Yeah, and Kisame said the last time you two were half-naked... yeah." Hitomi went a darker shade of red.

"Deidara!" she shouted angrily at the blonde nin.

"Well, it's true. Hey, don't be embarrassed. I'd do Itachi... yeah." All Hitomi's anger disappeared.

"WHAT?!" she hissed into his ear.

"Come on, with how many times I've been mistaken for a girl, how could I possibly be 100% straight... yeah?" Deidara said. She just looked wide-eyed at him.

"What? But... you said you were looking for girls... what?" Hitomi had lost the ability to form a complete sentence.

"I said I was looking for _some_girls," he sighed. Deidara looked at her as if it had been obvious.

"Nevemind, hey let's go back and we'll have a sleepover in my room!" she suggested.

"... yeah," Deidara answered. They raced back to the headquarters. When they got there they went back to Deidara's room to gather his things and then headed over to Hitomi's room once again.

They snuck past Kisame, who was loudly snoring on the couch, and Itachi's closed door. "Wow, I can't believe Kisame didn't notice us," Hitomi snickered. Deidara sat down his things and the six bottles of sake they managed to swipe.

"Let's get drunk... yeah!" Each of them took a bottle and began to drink from it.

"So if you're bi or whatever, do you have a boyfriend?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"Sasori. The others were all girls... yeah." Deidara said, finally speaking about his secret relationship with the puppet master. "He was the first person I'd ever loved."

Hitomi looked away. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I don't blame you for what your mother did... yeah," Deidara assured her.

"But... she killed him. I feel so bad," Hitomi admitted, letting a few tears slip. "It's not fair to lose someone close to you."

"Who'd you lose?" Deidara asked, the absence of his '... yeah' secretly showed the seriousness in the conversation.

"I didn't really know him but I still feel like something's missing," she began.

"Who... yeah?"

"My twin brother Taro. He died at birth but she was alive for a little while before he died. That's why I got my Mangekyo Sharingan at age six," she whispered.

"No sulking... yeah," Deidara said, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's drink... yeah?"

Hitomi nodded. Two pitchers were then drained and they were swaying on their feet and their words became slurred. "I like sake!" she cheered. Hitomi was just a _little_drunk (A/N: -cough-). Deidara, on the other hand, wasn't feeling much of the effects of the alcohol yet. "Deidara, what's wrong?" she asked, inching towards him and seating herself on his lap. Deidara fought a blush. He was sure she didn't know what she was doing.

"I'm just remembering... yeah," he replied, sulking.

"No sulking, remember, Deidara-kun?" He caught the suffix added to his name. Maybe it was just the alcohol but he darted in and kissed her mouth. Hitomi was shocked but let him kiss her. Her mind was fuzzy but she vaguely remembered that this was wrong.

Her door broke down for the second time but, instead of just being kicked off its hinges, the door was shattered, splinters and wood flying everywhere. Deidara pulled away from her, recognizing the chakra.

"Itachi-kun," she breathed. The elder Uchiha looked at the scene before him. Hitomi was sitting in Deidara's lap, breathing heavily, her lips slightly bruised and Deidara's things were stowed on her bed. It didn't look good.

"Get off of him." Itachi's voice was deadly calm. She obeyed. They both stood up and stared at Itachi. For a second Itachi stared back and then suddenly he moved with his great speed to kick Deidara in the stomach. He flew backwards into the wall and coughed blood onto her carpet. The crimson drops were dark against the white fibers.

Itachi moved towards him, Hitomi latched onto his arm using the monstrous strength she learned from her mother and "Obaa-chan" (Tsunade) to hold him back. "Stop," she begged. "Please stop. We didn't mean for that to happen." She fell to her knees and sobbed. Deidara made it to his feet and struggled to move away from Itachi.

"I didn't mean anything by it... yeah," Deidara assured him. "It was totally a friendly kiss."

"Itachi," she gasped between sobs. "Don't," she gasped, "hurt," she sobbed, "Deidara." She hiccuped. Itachi scooped her into his arms and turned to the door.

"It would be wise to leave while my arms are full," Itachi advised him. Deidara tried to make it out the door without aid but was failing miserably. The now awake Kisame came over and let him lean on his side for support.

Itachi followed them out but, instead of going out of the apartment, he made a b-line for his room and slammed the door behind him. Deidara and Kisame sent a sympathetic look at the door. Itachi was probably going to punish her in unholy ways.

Inside the room Itachi threw Hitomi onto his bed. He glared at her. "Undress," he ordered. She shot him an unsure look. "I'm punishing you in Deidara's stead but in a more pleasant way." She gave him a lingering, pleading look but she didn't get the desired effect. She stripped off her shirt and shed her pants. She stopped, confused. Why was Itachi doing this to her?

"Itachi-kun, please stop," she pleaded.

"Do you want Deidara to die? I don't like it when people touch my girl." She gave him a watery look, tears still spilling from her eyes. "You're lucky I'm not the jealous type," he teased. He pulled out a kunai from his holster and cut the straps of her bra. She tried to push him away but she couldn't. The alcohol was weakening her. He ripped away the cloth, leaving her exposed. Next came her underwear, cut off her body and pulled away.

Cool air hit her skin but she didn't shiver from that. She shivered from the heated gaze of Itachi. Looking greedily over her, licking lips in anticipation, he threw the kunai into the wall. He stood back from Hitomi and rid himself of all his clothes.

Hitomi blushed when she saw his erection. She looked away, her timid virgin ways shining though. Itachi laid next to her. "Don't look away," he whispered huskily in her ear. She turned cherry red.

"Itachi-kun, please don't," she whispered back as he climbed on top of her. He kissed her as he thrusted into her.

A shrill cry of pain escaped her mouth and into his. He felt her blood rush out past him, staining his black sheets. He kissed away the tears that came.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It won't hurt too long." He nuzzled her neck tenderly. He pulled out slowly and slid back in. She was torn between the pain and pleasure she felt but he kept doing what he pleased, speeding up or slowing down to an agonizing pace, coaxing her into it. Soon the pain went away, leaving her withering under his touch. Mewls of pleasure filled the room along with his grunts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Her hips bucked to meet his as she felt the tightening in her stomach intensely. She gasped, not fully understanding what was happening. She fought against the feeling. Itachi felt her walls tighten around his length.

"Don't hold it in, let it come." He nipped her ear and neck. She did as she was told, going over the edge. He thrusted in a few more times before spilling his seed deep within her. When the electric feeling that was going through her body was replaced with a warmth filling her she moaned. Itachi pulled out of her and laid next to her, tucking her into the crook of his arm. She yawned and snuggled closer to him. Itachi threw his blankets over them before joining her in a blissful sleep.


	6. In Which Secrets are Revealed prt 2

**A Sin called Incest**

Written by Brown Eyed Girl17

Beta'd and typed by Love the Omni

The OC Ishizaki Rekki is by me (Love the Omni), of course. All the other OCs are by Brown Eyed Girl17. And, of course, everything else (except the plot. That's Brown Eyed Girl17's too) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. ;O

Hmmkay. Lots of smex in this chapter too. And one scene's not between Hitomi and Itachi. Hmm... I wonder who they could be... xD

Keep in mind that this was written YEARS ago so any plot that clashes with the actual Naruto plotline didn't when she wrote it. :P

Dear GOD. O.O This chapter was still SO long I had to give it a part 3. D:

* * *

**Chapter Six: In Which Secrets are Revealed Part 2**

Hitomi moved into Itachi's room the next day and washed his sheets to get the blood out of the cloth.

Deidara was happy that Itachi finally consummated their relationship, even if he got a few broken ribs from kissing Hitomi in the process. Kisame mourned the door he was forced to fix that was now a very fine mulch.

"Stupid door," the shark grumbled. Hitomi smiled at the fish.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled politely. Kisame continued to mumble about horny Uchihas. He left the apartment, probably to go complain to Hidan and Tobi.

Itachi entered the room and saw his lover sit onto the couch. She drew her knees in to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Sore?" he asked, sitting next to her. She nodded her head. "Sorry," he hugged her shoulders. "But I know the perfect remedy for that," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Itachi-kun," she whined. "It still hurts." She leaned against him. He sniffed her hair. It was a distinctive smell of lavender and vanilla. Itachi kissed her neck hoping to coax her into it. "No Itachi," she said firmly. "I don't care if you beg, Itachi. No," she growled. Itachi sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. He pulled Hitomi with him and hugged her.

"Fine. We'll sit here," he sulked.

"Glad you see it my way," she smiled, basking in the silence. "Hey Itachi. Can we go to town sometime today?" she asked. She gave him the pleading puppy-dog face.

"Sure," he chuckled in return. They continured to sit on the couch, occassionally kissing and talking.

"Itachi-kun, how come you are always being mean to Deidara? He lost his lover," she said. Itachi gave her a weird look.

"Since when?" Itachi asked. "Sasori's on a solo mission in Takigakure." Hitomi's mouth fell open.

"But my mom and Chiyo-sama they-"

"Destroyed his best puppet. Sasori is quite alive," Itachi sighed. "Honestly, kunoichi. As if a medic and an old hag could kill an Akatsuki member," he laughed. Hitomi smacked him in the back of the head.

"Itachi-kun! You're talking about my mother!" she shrieked. Itachi found a purpose to tickle her mercilessly. "Itachi-kun!" she howled with laughter. Itachi fell on top of her as he tickled her.

"Aw man! Do you two _ever _stop?" Kisame asked. They both sprung apart, a huge blush on Hitomi's face.

"Kisame," Itachi greeted.

"Itachi, I need to talk to you," his eyes darted towards Hitomi.

"I need to check on Deidara." She got up and walked out of the room to let them talk. She walked down the hall to the apartment Tobi and Deidara shared. "Good Morning Tobi. How's Deidara?"

"In pain. Itachi really did a number on him," Tobi commented.

"Can I see how he is?" she wondered. Tobi nodded and she walked into his room and shut the door behind her. "Hey Deidara," she said quietly.

"Hitomi... yeah," he smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me Sasori was alive?" Hitomi finally bursted out.

"I never told you he wasn't alive. I just said I didn't blame you for your mother's or Chiyo's actions, although Sasori was mighty pissed when his puppet was turned into an unusable corpse... yeah." Deidara laughed.

"Well I'd be angry if I lost a puppet," Hitomi replied sarcastically.

"Sasori can't be killed: he's a puppet himself... yeah," Deidara mumbled.

"Deidara, when will Sasori come back? I want to meet him." She smiled brightly.

"2 months... yeah," he answered. "What'd Itachi do to you last night?"

Hitomi turned a light shade of pink. "Um, well, h-he... w-we..." she stuttered.

"You're moving in with him," Kisame said from the door. She went to a deep shade of red.

"Kisame," she mumbled. "Be quiet."

"Well, kunoichi, Itachi wants to see you," Kisame informed her.

"He can come get her himself... yeah!" Deidara snapped. Hitomi watched what transpired between the two S-class criminals.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you," Kisame suggested. Deidara watched the mist nin carefully.

"Good thing you're not me... yeah," Deidara said. Hitomi was trying to understand what was going on with Deidara and Kisame.

"I'll go see what Itachi-kun wants," she whispered timidly, inching away from the two Akatsuki members. She left the room and ran to her apartment.

"Hm. She seems jumpy," Tobi commented, coming in. Kisame growled at the orange-masked nin.

* * * * *

_Akatsuki, Itachi's office_

Itachi waited patiently for Hitomi to come back. Kisame had suggested that he turn Hitomi's request to go into town into a date. When she walked in, followed by a mildly irritated Kisame, Itachi knew Deidara opened his big mouth again.

"Stupid," he muttered incoherently, "son of a bitch," more incoherent mutters, "asswipe," he growled indistinctly. Kisame continued his rant. Itachi watched Kisame go into his room and slam the door in his wake.

"What'd Deidara say?" Itachi sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"I'm not entirely sure. One moment Deidara and I were having a nice conversation and Kisame comes in and they were politely arguing." She tapped the side of her mouth.

"Hn," Itachi said. As an Uchiha, Hitomi knew that "hn" was the universal answer. It took her mother years to understand what "hn" meant in different situations.

"Kisame said you needed to see me," Hitomi reminded him.

"We're going to go to town... now." He growled. That didn't come out right.

"Are you ordering me around?" she asked quietly.

"No. What I meant to say was... Iwanttogototownonadate." He jumbled it all together, nervously awaiting her answer.

"What?" she coughed, positive she misheard him.

"I. Want. To. Go. To. Town. On. A. Date," he said slowly through clenched teeth. She blinked.

"Okay," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back. I have to patch up Deidara," she explained, once again heading back to where Deidara lived. Itachi smiled. He never had a real girlfriend, just whores who threw themselves at him, but the true strangeness in this situation was the fact that his first girlfriend was his niece: his brother's child.

"Good job Itachi," Kisame commented, walking out of his room.

"She's my niece," Itachi whispered in horror.

"Yes. You never realized this? Huh, some genius," Kisame said.

"No. She's my neice. She's my family," Itachi repeated as if it was obvious but to the walking sushi it wasn't.

"Yes, so? It didn't seem to bother you last night," Kisame reminded him. "Should it honestly matter if she's family or not?"

"No. It's just odd, in retrospect, that my lover is my niece," Itachi commented, recovering from his panic attack.

"Well Itachi, if you can kill your family you can have a relationship with your family, particularly your niece," Kisame continued. "Plus your motto is: 'Fuck family'," he added slyly. Itachi became rigid.

"I knew that'd come back to bite me in the ass," he mumbled.

* * * * *

_Konoha, Present time_

Ryuho was at his wits end on how to prove to Sasuke that Itachi loved Hitomi. Mikoto, Obito and Rekki had been helping but the only sure way to prove it was to go find Hitomi. Zai could easily do that. Ryuho picked up the phone and dialed.

"Rekki, I think I've found the only way to prove it to Sasuke-san," he said when she picked up the phone.

"Hello to you too," she greeted with sarcasm.

"Sorry. Hi, how ya doing? Now let's get back to my ingenius plan!" Ryuho growled. Only silence met him so he continued. "You, me, and Zai will go find Hitomi and Itachi, bring them to Konohagakure and have them tell Sasuke-san." Rekki listened to his plan. It was incredibly simple-minded and full of flaws and she told him so. "Well, I'd like so see _you_ come up with a plan," he huffed.

"Well, perhaps we shouldn't meddle in it. I have a bad feeling about what Sasuke-sama said. It's like he wants us to bring Itachi to him so he can kill him or something," Rekki observed. Ryuho tapped the side of his phone.

"True. Maybe we can convince Dad to leave it alone," Ryuho suggested. Rekki mulled it over before answering.

"Good idea," she finally praised. "Mi-chan and Obito-san should come along," she added.

"Meet me at Ichiraku," Ryuho ordered. "I'll go get Obito and Mi-chan. Bye." He went to move the phone away when Rekki said something.

"I love you, Ryu-kun."

"I love you too, Rekki," he whispered back. They both hung up the phone. Ryuho rushed out of the Hyuga mansion, out of the compound and all the way to the Uchiha compound.

He walked through the ghost town to the only place that was inhabited. He knocked at the wooden frame waiting for an answer. Eventually Mikoto came to the door, Fugaku at her hip, Ayame and Inabi getting underfoot of their older sister.

"Ryuho!" Inabi cried happily, jumping onto the Rokudaime's son.

"Inabi, don't jump on people," Mikoto warned.

"Sorry Mi-chan," the boy replied sheepishly, still latched onto Ryuho.

"Mi-chan, could you and Obito meet Rekki and I at Ichiraku?" he asked.

Mikoto contemplated an answer for Ryuho. She looked at the three she was responsible for. "Yeah but I have to find out if Ino can watch them. Either that or I have to take these three monsters with me."

"No, Mi-chan! Please take us with you!" Ayame shouted. She gave Mikoto her most pitiful look and Inabi joined in the silent pleading. As if he could sense what was going on, Fugaku starting sobbing. So there stood Mikoto surrounded by three sobbing children. She bounced Fugaku on her hip.

"Alright, you can come along," Mikoto sighed. The twins cheered. Ryuho helped Mikoto ready the children and find Obito before they headed off to Ichiraku to meet Rekki.

* * * * *

__

_Another random village near the Akatsuki_

Itachi and Hitomi walked hand in hand down the bustling streets of the town. They were to afraid to speak to one another, too nervous. Itachi unlaced their hands and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. He led her into a nearby ramen stand for their dinner. Old memories of Ryuho sprang into her mind. 'I hope you're okay guys,' she thought. 'I miss you all so much.'

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine; just thinking," she mumbled.

"You miss them a lot?" he wondered in amazement.

"Well I've been with them since the academy days and Ryuho and I grew up together." She told him about some of her wilder days back at the academy as they ate their ramen.

"How could anyone eat this everyday?" Itachi asked, picking at the noodles.

"The Rokudaime does sometimes but Hinata yells at him after a while. Ryuho, Zai and I ate it for a whole week straight once," she laughed.

"The Hokage eats ramen _that_much?" Itachi coughed.

"Ryuho and Zai do too!" Hitomi added.

"Hn."

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked. Itachi didn't answer so Hitomi assumed he didn't care.

"How about we walk around?" he finally suggested after a few moments of silence.

'So he does care.' She mentally chuckled.

"Okay, Itachi-kun," she agreed. He paid for the ramen and they left. Itachi pulled her back into his arms and walked with her safely tucked in his grasp. They wondered around town before they came by a flower shop where Itachi bought a black rose for his lover. Hitomi accepted the gift and gave him a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Hitomi, what did you need from here?" Itachi finally asked as they continued strolling down the streets.

"Well," she sighed. This would be awkward. "Follow me," she sputtered out. Red tinted her cheeks as she led him by the hand through the town. Itachi wondered what she was embarrassed about. They continued their walk for a few minutes until they reached a store. Hitomi led him through the store, hunting for some item or another until she found it. She turned a bright cherry red and pointed.

"No," Itachi answered firmly, walking away. She pulled him back.

"Please, Itachi, I need it!" she said. She was embarrassed and angry.

"No. They're one-use so we'd have to keep buying more," Itachi protested.

"Itachi," she whined. "We really need these," she argued.

"Live without it," he growled.

"I-ta-chi," she said, drawing his name out, "I really think this is necessary," she insisted.

"No way in hell," he growled again.

"Itachi, you're so mean!" Tears fell from her eyes. Itachi knew he was losing this battle and fast. He had to reason with her.

"Hitomi, these are pretty worthless. Look: it even says right here 'not 100% effective'," Itachi quoted, pointing to the box.

"But it's still a high percentage," she sniffled.

"Hitomi, condoms never work. They break and slip and..." he trailed off.

"I really don't want to get pregnant Itachi. I'm seventeen. Can't you understand how young I am?" she said. Itachi groaned and grabbed a box.

"Happy?" he asked through clenched teeth. He hated that she was right.

"Ecstatic," she whimpered.

"Then stop crying dammit!" he yelled at her.

"Oh, forget it! Like it matters to you!" She grabbed the box from his hands and threw it back onto the shelf. She turned and ran from him, masking her chakra. It was a battle between Sharingan masters and neither would surrender. Hitomi wanted to get away from him and cry in her own room and lock the door that wasn't there. Itachi wasn't going to let her get away from him. Not this time.

So running through the store, using dopplegangers to distract and aid in their own individual goals. Hitomi managed to find a window and escaped from the store and ran full-speed back to the headquarters.

It was a few minutes before Itachi realized that Hitomi had left. He took off towards HQ, sure that was where she went.

Hitomi made it to HQ and, with no time to spare, she went into Tobi's and Deidara's apartment and came face to face with the blonde. Deidara looked at her flushed cheeks and observed her staggered breathing, tears pouring down her face.

"What did he do now... yeah?" Deidara asked. She shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be far away," she whispered.

"I think I know something that'll make you happy... yeah." He grinned at her and took her out of the apartment and snuck into the dungeon.

"Deidara..." She looked at him questioningly.

"Some ninja snuck into HQ wearing clothes from Sunagakure. He says he knows you... yeah," he explained.

"Zai," she gasped when the door opened to reveal the ninja in question in the cell.

"Hitomi, you're crying." Hitomi raced down the stairs and grabbed the keys. She unlocked the door and hugged her teammate.

"Zai," she repeated, crying into his chest. Deidara watched from the top of the stairs. He frowned. Itachi would not be happy.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Zai asked. "Did that bastard hurt you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'll kill him," he growled protectively.

"I should have listened to you and stayed," she whispered into his shoulder.

"No, you left to protect us. It's not you're fault Hitomi," Zai assured her. He hugged her tighter. He truly felt bad for her. So many of her relationships ended up with her sobbing into his shoulder and depressed. She just had no luck with her boyfriends.

"I just want to go home Zai. I want my mother," she whined.

"Shush," he comforted her. "I'll get you outta here soon enough."

"No you won't," Itachi growled from the top of the stairs.

"Go to hell you bastard," Zai spat, pushing Hitomi behind him.

"Zai, don't," Hitomi begged. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Have a little faith," Zai reminded her. "Don't count me out just yet."

"Zai." She smiled. "I do have faith," she gave him a quick peck on his mouth before exiting and locking the cell, "but I have to live with my mistakes. There's no sense in dragging you through this." Zai looked at his teammate. Hitomi was always the first to sacrifice everything for the people she loved.

Itachi watched the exchange carefully. It boiled his blod that she kissed him. Itachi sent Deidara out of the underground prison so he could talk to Hitomi privately in the hall to their room. Hitomi moved to walk past Itachi but he grabbed her arm.

"Come with me," he ordered, dragging her out of the dungeon and into a hook in the hallway. "What's bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing, now let go of me," she snapped.

"Hitomi, listen to me," he gripped her shoulders and forced her to face him. "I want to know what I did to upset you," he growled.

"Let go of me," she repeated, her anger seething.

"Hitomi," he said in a gentler tone, grabbing her chin to make her look at him. He didn't notice her Sharingan was activated (meaning that she felt threatened). "I won't hurt you," he assured her. She hesitantly turned off her Sharingan.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Itachi looked at her carefully. Why was she apologizing?

"Don't be. It's not your fault," he whispered, hugging her.

"Yes it is. If I wasn't so neurotic..." He kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her. "Do you want me to go back and get some?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Neither one of us would be comfortable trying to buy or use them," she answered.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," She smiled. "Itachi-kun... can you let Zai go please?" she pleaded.

"Hn." Hitomi smiled and broke from the embrace to go tell Zai the news. Itachi chuckled. He never thought his downfall would actually come from his brother in the form of a black-haired kunoichi.

* * * * *

_Konoha, Ichiraku_

They sat at Ichiraku discussing their next course of action. Ayame and Inabi sat next to Mikoto, Fugaku being bounced up and down on her lap. Rekki was in between Mikoto and Ryuho. All of them, except the infant, were scarfing down ramen.

"We should tell your father that it was for the village," Rekki suggested. Ryuho just looked at her.

"He wasn't born yesterday. My father is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He could easily take care of any attack the Akatsuki threw at our village," Ryuho said, gulping down his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Well, sorry for _thinking_, Uzumaki-_sama_," she spat the underlying insult.

"Rekki," he sighed. "My father may be a great idiot but Ojii-chan (Jiraiya) taught him," Ryuho reminded her.

"I have an idea!" Mikoto cried suddenly in delight. "Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan (A/N: Tsunade and Jiraiya are married. Jiraiya is like a father figure to Naruto so thus he is "Ojii-chan" (Gramps) to Ryuho while Tsunade is a mother figure to Sakura and "Obaa-chan" (Grams) to the Uchiha kids. So Ryuho and Hitomi are like "adoptive cousins" since the Jiraiya/Tsunade factor and the whole Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura being best friends... okay back to the story!) can practically tell the Rokudaime what to do! Obaa-chan is the Godaime and both are sennin: the legendary ninja," Mikoto continued. Ryuho and Rekki mulled it over for a moment.

"What do you plan to do? The Godaime wouldn't agree to helping the Akatsuki," Rekki pointed out.

"Ojii-chan is the world's greatest pervert. He _did_write Icha Icha Paradise," Mikoto reminded her. "All we need is collateral to get him to go with us." Mikoto clapped her hands. Ryuho's nose suddenly started bleeding at what Mikoto meant by 'collateral'.

"Pervert," Rekki smacked his head. "What kind of collateral?" Rekki turned to ask Mikoto.

"Well," Mikoto turned to look at the kids next to her and the infant on her lap. "The kind little ears shouldn't hear about and little eyes shouldn't see," she answered.

"Uh," Rekki averted her eyes.

"Zai's bound to have something in his room," Ryuho commented. "What?" he asked when Mikoto and Rekki stared at him. "Zai used to draw porn comics. Hitomi would smack him around when he would talk about it to her."

"Didn't you help him with it, sneaking into the women's bathhouse with him?" Mikoto asked.

"That's... uh... not important. Now, let's go to the Aburame house." Ryuho paid for the ramen and left with Rekki, Mikoto and the kids in tow.

"Rekki, I'm going to take these rugrats home. Could you be the voice of reason for Ryuho?" Mikoto asked.

"Sure Mi-chan," Rekki grinned. Mikoto left for the Uchiha compound with her siblings. Rekki ran after Ryuho to catch up with her boyfriend.

Ryuho smiled at the kunoichi. "Where'd Mi-chan and the kids go?"

"Mi-chan took them home. I suspect she was saving their innocent minds from the corruption." Ryuho watched Rekki.

"Good idea," he commented. They walked to Zai's house in search of the 'collateral' they needed to bribe Jiraiya, Ryuho's Ojii-chan.

* * * * *

_Akatsuki_

"Zai, you have to promise not to tell anyone I'm here or where here is, okay?" she asked.

"I promise," he whispered. Hitomi nodded to him.

"I'll miss you Zai. Tell Mi-chan I miss everyone and tell Ryuho too." Hitomi paused before continuing, "tell Rekki I wish her the best."

"Hitomi, listen, you can still come home. No one has to know you're a traitor," Zai said, half-pleading.

"Zai, I can't," she softly chided. "I think I'm in love with him."

"I know. That's why I hate him... because if he hadn't taken your heart... maybe we could've been more than friends," Zai admitted.

"Maybe. I guess we'll never know," Hitomi answered, hugging her long-time friend and teammate. "Bye," she mumbled.

"I'll see you later," Zai insisted, and with that Zai headed back to Sunagakure to rejoin his mother to journey back home to Konohagakure. Hitomi watched him until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Hn, good teammate you have," Itachi commented, coming up behind her.

"Zai and Ryuho are the best," she answered. She leaned against him. "It's weird though," she sighed.

"How so?" Itachi wondered aloud.

"I always thought Zai never cared about me like that. Ry-" she stopped.

"What were you going to say?" Itachi's voice rumbled.

"Nothing, Itachi-kun," she covered her slip-up desperately.

"You dated Ryuho, didn't you?" he growled.

"Maybe! But that doesn't matter, we've both moved on!" she insisted. Itachi looked at her. "I promise he's nothing more than a friend and a teammate," she assured him, still wrapped in his arms.

"I believe you," he said into her hair. She sighed in relief. Rekki would kill her if anything happened to Ryuho.

"Come on, let's go inside," she tugged his arm and beckoned him to follow. Itachi smirked. She had no idea what she did to him.

* * * * *

_Konoha, Aburame household_

Ryuho and Rekki dug through the many sketches Zai owned. There were pictures that rivaled the ones in Jiraiya's novels and there were some that were innocent. One drawing in particular bothered Rekki. It was of Ryuho and Hitomi laughing while she was in his arms. Jealousy flared in her. She was tempted to shred the picture but didn't. Hitomi was a part of Ryuho's past and nothing would change that.

"I can't believe he still has that drawing," Ryuho commented, looking over her shoulder. "He drew that the day we became ANBU."

"You were with her then?" Rekki asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's the same day we broke up," Ryuho sighed. "Don't worry about it. I love you Rekki."

"I love you too, Ryu," she whispered. "Ryuho, do you remember our first ANBU mission together?" she asked. He smiled.

"Always."

_The wind blew sheets of rain on the two ANBU as they ran through the forest. The trees hardly did anything to protect them from the rain. Ryuho didn't know how much longer either could take this. He signaled Rekki to stop. Through his mask he ordered her to rest while he put up the tent. Rekki tore off her own mask to glare at him. Needless to say, they_ both _pitched the tent._

_When they were safe inside Ryuho took off his mask and looked at it fondly. It was a fox. It had been his father's before he became the Hokage. Ryuho supposed it was because of the Kyuubi sealed inside his father that he had been chosen to wear a fox mask. Ryuho set it next to Rekki's cat mask and discarded eye patch._

_"You okay Ryuho?" Rekki asked._

_"Fine," he mumbled. "We better get some sleep. Early start tomorrow," he suggested. Rekki gave her silent agreement._

_An hour passed and the two lay there in silence. "Ryuho?" Rekki's voice ventured._

_"Yeah?" Ryuho answered, painfully aware of the distance, or lack thereof, between them._

_"Do you think that we could share a sleeping bag? It's really cold," Rekki asked innocently. Ryuho gulped. This did not bode well. He stared into her mismatched eyes for a moment before nodding. Rekki climbed into his sleeping bag and tried to keep somewhat of a distance between them. _

_"Rekki," Ryuho breathed into her ear, making her shiver._

_"Yeah?" she whispered. Ryuho leaned over her and kissed her. Rekki closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. His tongue stroked her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Her tongue met his with equal ferocity._

_Rekki opened her mouth wider to give him better access. Ryuho broke away._

_"We shouldn't be doing this. We might do something we'll regret," Ryuho said, his voice stern._

_"I want to," she admitted, blushing so her face matched her red hair. Ryuho nodded and kissed her again and this time he didn't stop. They stripped each other of their clothes until he lay above her. She looked at him and blushed a deeper shade of red._

_"This is going to hurt like a bitch," he warned as he thrusted forward into her. He stayed still for a moment to let her adjust to his size. She tried her hardest not to cry. She was a kunoichi: she could deal with pain. Ryuho waited for her to signal for him to continue. She wiggled against him and was rewarded with a pleasurable feeling. She gasped at the new sensation. Ryuho took this as a sign to continue. He slowly pulled out and went back in. Rekki opened her mouth to let out the breath she'd been holding. They rolled around underneath the sleeping bag rolling and screaming each other's name. _

_Finally Rekki felt her stomach tighten with a building pleasure and it peaked, sending her over the edge. Ryuho grunted, trying to find his own release. Rekki lay there thrashing from the effects of her climax that were wracking her body. Ryuho thrusted in a few more times before his seed short into her body. Both lay gasping; sweat soaked their bodies. They soon fell into a peaceful slumber._

Ryuho was forced out of his flashback by Rekki tapping his skull. "You in there Ryu-kun?" she asked.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," he mumbled.

"I asked if this one was okay," Rekki repeated. Ryuho looked at the drawing. It was fully colored, unlike the others, and it was a picture of a beautiful Goddess standing under the moon in the desert, her bare milky white skin only covered by her hands and arms in a modest pose.

"Yep." His nose bled.

"Ecchi," Rekki teased. She playfully punched him in the arm. Ryuho pretended to be injured.

"Oh my arm!" he wailed. He grabbed his arm and rubbed it.

"Smart ass," she laughed. Ryuho pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you," she said when they broke apart.

"I love you too Rekki," he mumbled into her ear. "I'll always love you," he added. They kissed again and left Zai's room with the drawing.


	7. In Which Secrets are Revealed prt 3

**A Sin called Incest**

Written by Brown Eyed Girl17

Beta'd and typed by Love the Omni

We don't own Naruto, okay? Sheesh. D:

More lemons. You have been warned. x3

Keep in mind that this was written YEARS ago so any plot that clashes with the actual Naruto plotline didn't when she wrote it. :P

Hmmkay this is the last part of the HUGE chapter 5. xD

* * *

**Chapter Seven: In Which Secrets are Revealed Part 3**

Itachi sat on the couch with Hitomi in his lap, his tongue exploring her mouth and neck. Hitomi returned his kisses and ran her fingers through his unbound hair.

"If you two are going to get sexual go to your room," Kisame grumbled. Deidara stood behind him.

"Ack!" Hitomi jumped off Itachi's lap and put as much distance between them as the couch would allow. Itachi admired the many hickeys on her neck as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Itachi then stood and attempted to grab her and throw her over his shoulder but she wriggled away and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Owie!" she yelped as her butt made contact with the floor. She stood up, rubbing her injured ass.

"Want me to rub it?" Itachi teased. Hitomi ran to hide by Kisame. The sushi-man glared at her.

"I'm not going to save you from that possessive bastard," he growled.

"Please," she pleaded, still using him as a human - er fish shield.

"Aw, come on Kisame, be a nice fish and help Hitomi-chan... yeah," Deidara said.

"Why don't you?" Kisame glared at the blonde.

"Because! Deidara doesn't have to worry about being pounded into sushi," she answered. Deidara laughed and even Itachi spared a chuckle. Kisame smirked.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I get to practice today after all." Kisame gave them a toothy grin.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch Her," Itachi said ever so slowly. Kisame surrendered and backed away. "Now, kunoichi, shall we?" Hitomi made a face.

"Itachi-kun! I already missed training all yesterday and today. I need to actually sleep sometime," she complained.

"How do you walk... yeah?" Deidara asked. The three others in the room look at him.

"Very slowly," Hitomi mumbled, blushing. Itachi smirked triumphantly.

"Itachi, give the girl a break," a new voice said, entering the room. It was a kunoichi in Akatsuki robes. She was very pretty and well formed. Her dark tresses spilled down her shoulders to the middle of her back in waves and her piercing blue eyes were on Hitomi.

"Karin," Kisame greeted. He turned to Hitomi. "This is Karin: another member of the Akatsuki. Karin, this is Itachi's lover: Hitomi."

"Hello," Karin smiled. Hitomi gave a slight nod. Though she would never admit it, she was shy of meeting new people.

"Kunoichi... yeah," Deidara said, urging Hitomi to be polite.

"Deidara, there's no need. She's Uchiha Hitomi: fourth child of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura. She was an ANBU medical chief and she has many _fanboys _back in Konohagakure." She put an emphasis on 'fanboys' to get a rise out of Itachi but there was none.

"Who told you all that?" Hitomi asked, amazed.

"I got your folder from Leader-sama," Karin answered.

"Hn," she said thoughtfully. "So who are you?"

"Chiku Karin," she introduced. Hitomi wondered if she was related to Chiku Takuto: a former boyfriend of hers from Hoshigakure. Hitomi voiced her inquiry without revealing he was an ex.

"Takuto is my cousin," Karin said. "I'm surprised he's still alive, such a foolish boy," she commented.

"Yeah," Hitomi mumbled absentmindedly.

"Itachi, you wouldn't mind if Hitomi and I did some bonding?" Karin asked.

"Hn."

"Thanks Itachi!" Karin began to drag her away.

"Bye!" Hitomi managed to say before Karin had her out the door. Karin tugged her arm, taking her through the headquarters "Where are we going?" Hitomi asked.

"We're going shopping!" Karin said excitedly. Hitomi groaned. She _hated _shopping. "Aw, come on. It gives you a break from Itachi," Karin reasoned.

"I wanted _sleep_, not to be away from Itachi," Hitomi muttered under her breath.

"With Itachi within three feet of you you'd _never _sleep," Karin teased. Hitomi gave a worried look. "Kisame told me every time he finds you two your tongues are down each other's throats and you're both half dressed." Hitomi blushed.

"We- I," she stuttered.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything," Karin promised. "Now, let's shop!" she said happily. Karin dragged her into a store and straight to the women's section. Karin began grabbing random clothes and throwing them at Hitomi.

"Chiku-sama, I don't need all these clothes," Hitomi insisted.

"It's Karin and, yes, you do," Karin argued.

"But I have clothes Itachi bought me-"

"They're slutty and you need some actual clothes," Karin said.

"My clothes are not slutty. Well... most of them," she protested, looking down at her inside out black t-shirt. She had to wear it inside out to hide her family's crest.

"Still," Karin continued. "Some new clothes would be a good idea." Hitomi sighed, obviously defeated.

* * * * *

_Akatsuki, Itachi's Office_

It was sometime later before Karin and Hitomi returned. Itachi was pacing in his office, hoping Karin wouldn't corrupt Hitomi's mind more than he was. He heard his door open and he saw the object of his worry walk into his office.

"Hitomi," Itachi growled, walking over to her.

"Sorry Itachi-kun, Karin took me shopping," Hitomi apologized. Itachi nodded and eyed the bag she carried.

"What did you buy?" he asked. She grinned and pulled out a black sweatshirt. She handed it to him.

"I thought you'd like it," Hitomi said, smiling. He took the clothing and grinned. She knew him very well.

"Thank you," he murmured, moving closer to her. He pulled her into a quick kiss. Hitomi wanted to melt into the kiss but she knew where that would lead to. She gently pushed him away.

"I'm tired," she mumbled. She left him with his new sweatshirt to go to their room. Itachi got a devilish glint in his eyes as he soon echoed her movements and went into their bedroom. He heard the sound of water running from the bathroom. He slipped into the bathroom and relieved himself of his clothes, piling them next to Hitomi's. He slowly crept into the running shower behind her and masked his chakra as he did this so he would surprise her. He eyed her backside and smirked.

Itachi grabbed her waist and braced her against his chest. Hitomi panicked, not knowing it was Itachi who grabbed her. She thrashed, trying to escape the person who held her. Her squirming only served to arouse her captor.

"Calm down," Itachi whispered into her ear. She immediately froze and became rigid in his arms.

"It-tachi-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked, breaking free of his grip to turn and face him. When she did, her angry gaze was met by his bare chest. Her eyes trailed lower. She blushed and immediately averted her eyes. She vainly tried to cover herself with a towel.

So there they stood: soaking wet, a black, wet towel covering her body, obstructing his view of her. Itachi growled. He really disliked that towel. Itachi saw her quiver slightly under his heated gaze. He reached forward and pulled her back into him. She buried her head in his bare shoulder, forgetting her anger. She felt his erection brush her upper thigh. She turned a deep shade of red.

"Itachi!" she gasped as his hand brushed across her breast to grab the soap and washcloth. He lathered up the cloth and began running it along her skin, leaving a trail of white foam. Hitomi blushed again when he headed for her thighs. He dropped the washcloth in favor of stroking her flesh. Hitomi's eyes met his. Hitomi didn't know what she should do. She was always nervous around Itachi.

As if sensing her discomfort, Itachi darted in and kissed her. This time Hitomi allowed herself to melt into it. Itachi's hands wandered from her thighs to her breasts. Hitomi leaned back and pushed her breast against his hands. Itachi knew that this would piss her off later but Itachi didn't care. His purple-painted fingers went from her breast back to her thighs. He slid his fingers up and down her sensitive skin there until they met her slick folds. Itachi was rewarded with a gasp of surprise. He stroked her entrance before letting his index finger slide in and out of her. Hitomi gave a throaty moan.

"_Itachi-kun_," she cried out. When she breathed out his name like that it made him want her even more.

A knock at the door interrupted the intimate moment. "Just a minute," Hitomi called. The two jumped out of the shower, turning of the water in the process.

Hitomi pulled on her pajamas, which consisted of one of Itachi's shirts and a pair of his boxers. Itachi admired her in his clothes. The knock came again. Itachi threw on another one of his boxers and opened the door.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea to open the door when they both just came out of the shower together. Karin and Kisame stood there, both with an amused look on their face.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this interesting? So what have you two been up to?" Karin asked.

"Showering," Itachi answered. Hitomi's cheeks were aflame with embarrassment.

"Obviously," Kisame commented dryly. "Why is it every time I go looking for you two you're always stripping each other?" Kisame grumbled.

"I don't know but you'd better stop," Itachi growled. "You always ruin my fun," he complained.

Hitomi patted his back sympathetically. "Deal with it Itachi-kun. What do you two need?" she asked.

"Leader-sama had a mission for you two," Kisame explained.

"What about you, Kisame?" Hitomi asked.

"Leader-sama switched around some people. Tobi is my new partner, when Sasori comes back from his solo mission he and Deidara are back together, and you two are together since she _is _healing your eyes," Kisame explained.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi apologized. "I stole your partner."

"Don't worry about it. I think it's better this way. Now I don't have to be with you two and walking in on you going at it like rabbits all the time!" Kisame complained. "Now there's no chance of me going blind from seeing you two doing the dirty."

"Kisame!" Karin scolded. "Be nice," Kisame gave her a toothy grin.

"Well, it's true," Kisame teased. "Anyway, you better go to see what Leader-sama wants." Itachi nodded, grabbing his new black sweatshirt and pulling it on to cover his bare chest.

Itachi led Hitomi out of their room and towards Leader-sama's office. When they got there Leader-sama turned to look at the pair. Hitomi became self-conscious of the fact that she was all wrapped up in Itachi's clothes.

"Uchiha Hitomi, Uchiha Itachi, we've found a former follower of Orochimaru. I want him dead," Leader-sama ordered. Itachi and Hitomi nodded in agreement. Even in death Orochimaru was still causing trouble. "You leave tomorrow morning. You're dismissed," Itachi and Hitomi scrambled out of the office. Hitomi was aware of the lingering gaze Leader-sama had on her. She was sure Itachi noticed as well but he chose to ignore it, probably silently gloating about how she was wearing his clothes and sleeping in his bed among other things.

Itachi snuck a glance at Hitomi. She looked deep in thought. Itachi wondered what she knew about the former Akatsuki member. He was about to ask her when she began talking.

"Oroshimaru, huh? For some reason I think Da would want to deal with this," Hitomi commented.

"More than likely. He did kill the bastard," Itachi said.

"Orochimaru was a terrible person, you know. When I was little Da used to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Obito always said something about a curse mark. Even now, sometimes I hear him sobbing and Mama whispering things to him," Hitomi sighed.

"Orochimaru was very disturbing," Itachi said.

"I've heard," she yawned. Itachi smiled at her.

"Sleepy?" he inquired. Hitomi nodded and yawned again.

Itachi picked her up bridal-style and carried her to their apartment. Hitomi snuggled up against him. Itachi smiled at her. Sometimes Itachi found it hard to believe that Hitomi was his. When he walked into the apartment he saw Karin and Kisame packing up the sushi-man's things into boxes.

"Kisame," Itachi called to the shark. Kisame turned to look at the Uchiha. Itachi nodded, silently communicating the words 'good luck and thank you' to his former partner. Kisame smiled and returned the gesture.

Itachi carried Hitomi to their bedroom and gently laid the sleeping girl onto the bed and covered her up with his blankets. She snuggled closer into the bed, inhaling Itachi's unique scent that lingered in the sheets.

Itachi was content to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy when she was asleep. She shifted a little as she slept, pulling the sheets up over her shoulders. Her long black hair fell to cover her face. Itachi reached over and brushed it away. He saw a glint of silver where the sheets fell around her chest. Pulling the sheets back, he noticed she she wearing a necklace. Two things rested on the chain: her Uchiha ring and a charm with the leaf that adorned every Konohagakure hitai-ate.

Needless to say, Itachi was intrigued. Hitomi never showed him her ring that bound her to the Uchiha clan. It was a simple silver band with the Uchiha crest and her name. The ring was meant to be given to her husband when she was married. An offering. Itachi was disgusted by the thought of anyone but him being with Hitomi. He fingered her ring. He thought back to his own ring. It was very similar to hers only with his name on it.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Hitomi asked sleepily. Her eyes opened. She waited for them to adjust to the light before she saw where Itachi's hand was. She noted how he was rolling her Uchiha ring between his forefinger and thumb. Hitomi sat up and undid the chain. Itachi watched her curiously. She slid the ring off the chain and put it on Itachi's left ring finger. To his surprise, it fit as if it'd been made for him.

"Hi-Hitomi," he managed to choke out.

"I know. It's fine," she assured him, laying back down. Itachi leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart Hitomi felt something slide on her own ring finger: Itachi's Uchiha ring, which was slightly loose on her. "Thank you," she whispered as she once again found herself nodding off. Itachi grunted in reply, pulling her close as both of them fell asleep.

* * * * *

_Konoha_

Jiraiya ogled at the picture before turning to his 'grandchildren'. "What's the catch?" he asked. Mikoto and Ryuho stiffened.

"We need your help Ojii-chan," Mikoto admitted. "It's about Hitomi."

"What do you need? I thought she was in Tokyo," Jiraiya pointed out.

"We lied. She left with Itachi to join the Akatsuki and-" Jiraiya cut Ryuho off.

"You want me, the Great Jiraiya, to save her! I'll do it!"

"That's not it," Mikoto sighed. She looked past Ryuho to the silent Rekki for help.

"We want you to convince the Rokudaime not to send ANBU or _anyone _after her," Rekki blurted out. Jiraiya looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's in love with Itachi and... well... he loves her enough to want to save us to keep her happy," Ryuho explained.

"That's incest, Ryuho. Such relationships are frowned upon, even within clans such as the Uchiha clan," Jiraiya said, watching the three flinch. "You remember what happened to the Hyugas who commited incest?" Jiraiya brought up a very painful of the Hyuga clan. Two members of the Hyuga clan committed incest: one of the main house and the other a mere branch member. When they were discovered the curse mark was placed on all the lower branch members to prevent it from happening again. The two lovers were killed by their respective parents and buried as far from each other as possible. Ryuho sighed.

"Jiraiya," Ryuho began seething, "love knows no bounds, even within bloodlines. We only want you to help us protect Hitomi." Ryuho tauntingly held the picture in front of him. Jiraiya's nose began to bleed.

"On two conditions. One: I get the picture. Two: Tell me everything you know about this relationship between Itachi and Hitomi," Jiraiya named off his conditions and waited for his answer.

"Deal," Ryuho and Mikoto chorused. Jiraiya grinned. His next book would be even better than Icha Icha Paradise and Icha Icha Seduction. The Icha Icha series would become so popular! Jiraiya began plotting out his fame before he was told about the situation. Jiraiya was sorely disappointed in the lack of information he was left with. Ryuho, Mikoto and Rekki knew very little. Jiraiya briefly tossed around the thought of going to see his granddaughter and demand she tell him about her relationship with Itachi. Jiraiya vaguely wondered if Zai knew more.

Jiraiya contemplated titles as he walked through the streets of Konohagakure. People greeted him as he walked. His attention was pulled from his books to his wife as he saw her and Sakura shopping.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya whispered in her ear as he grabbed her from behind. The Godaime glared at her husband angrily.

"Jiraiya, what do you think you're doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Greeting my beautiful wife," he said, snuggling up against her.

"Well then stop it. I'm spending time with Sakura." Tsunade pulled herself out of Jiraiya's grip. Sakura silently laughed. Tsunade wasn't one for showing much affection when she was sober.

"Tsunade, it's fine," Sakura said. "My break is almost over." Jiraiya sighed.

"I must go speak to Naruto. See you at home Tsunade." Jiraiya left the two women and continued towards the Hokage Tower. Tsunade said goodbye before going about her business.

Jiraiya made it to the tower and to the door of Naruto's office. He could hear someone talking to the young Hokage. Jiraiya, being who he was, just busted in and saw Hinata sitting on the Rokudaime's lap, resting her head against his chest. Hinata saw him and attempted to get off Naruto's lap but the blonde anchored her down.

"Jiraiya," Naruto said, smiling at his former sensei.

"Naruto, I need to speak with you privately," Jiraiya said.

"About...?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Hitomi." Naruto released his wife from his death grip.

"Come back later, Hinata-chan," Naruto told her. Hinata nodded. When she left Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "What about Hitomi?"

"I would like you to refrain from sending any retrieval groups for her," Jiraiya began.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"At the Akatsuki with Itachi," Jiraiya said. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Does Sasuke know?" Jiraiya shrugged.

'I'm not sure. Mikoto and Ryuho told me and that Ishizaki kid too," he added.

"My son knew!" Naruto snarled, outraged. Jiraiya sighed again. This was so not worth the drama.

"Ryuho, Mikoto, Zai and Rekki all know," Jiraiya said. Naruto fumed.

"This should have been brought to my attention when it happened. Not now!" Naruto slammed his fists onto his desk, leaving two dents in the wood.

"Naruto, we have a reason to believe that Hitomi and Itachi are in love," Jiraiya explained.

"No. I want her back in Konohagakure and on lockdown. Understand?" Naruto growled, watching his former sensei.

"Naruto, listen. Hitomi's your best ANBU. If she doesn't want to come home there's no one you could send to bring her back." Jiraiya sighed. Naruto was like his son in more ways than one. Naruto was just as hard-headed as himself.

"Jiraiya, I'm going to send Sasuke and Sakura. She won't let them hurt her parents. You're dismissed," Naruto growled. Jiraiya lingered for a moment before leaving. He groaned. Naruto was a great Hokage but he failed to be Ryuho's father all these years. Hitomi was the one who babied him, thus the bond between those two, but Hitomi shouldn't have had to baby him. Naruto wasn't supposed to be such a failure who tried to cover it up. Jiraiya wished Ryuho would do something. That way he'd understand why letting Hitomi stay was so important to his son. Ryuho still cared about Hitomi as a friend and a sister but nothing more. Rekki was his girlfriend and Jiraiya could even see them having a family together in the future.

"Ojii-chan?" Ryuho asked hopefully. Rekki and Mikoto stood next to him. Jiraiya shook his head.

"No. Your father is sending Sasuke and Sakura," Jiraiya sighed.

"Dammit!" Ryuho growled. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Ryuho kicked a tree as he cursed.

"Ryuho, stop it!" Rekki cried, pulling Ryuho away.

"Dammit! Rekki, I promised!" Rekki frowned. What had her boyfriend promised? "I promised her a long time ago that I'd protect her," Ryuho mumbled. Rekki sighed.

"Let's go then. Hitomi's your friend," Rekki smiled.

"She's your friend too Rekki," Ryuho sighed. He pulled her into a hug. "I promise to protect you too. No matter what." Rekki wanted to tell him she didn't need to be protected but she didn't. If Ryuho wanted to protect her then she'd let him.

Rekki pulled away. "_We _should talk to your father, Ryu-kun," Rekki said. Ryuho nodded. The two left hand-in-hand towards the Hokage Tower.

* * * * *

_Akatsuki_

Itachi woke early the next morning with Hitomi cradled against his chest. He would hate to wake her but it was necessary. They had a mission today to kill a follower of Orochimaru. Itachi needed her to be awake and ready to go. He spent a few more moments staring at her sleeping form. He really disliked the idea of waking her but he did so, gently shaking her body.

"No," she mumbled, pulling the covers over her head. Itachi sighed. Who'd have thought that Uchiha Hitomi was secretly a religious 'snooze-button-hitter'. Itachi sighed. Maybe they had been having too much sex recently. Itachi brushed that thought aside. Yeah, right. There was no such thing as too much sex. Itachi nudged her again and this time the results were better. The kunoichi threw the sheets aside and then stopped moving. Itachi figured within the next twenty pokes and nudges she'd actually make it out of bed.

"Hitomi! Come on, love. Get up," Itachi called sweetly. Hitomi moaned.

"Never," she refused. Itachi sighed and grabbed the sheets. Itachi caught her hand and briefly admired his ring around her finger. Hitomi continued to ignore him. Itachi got up and disappeared into the bathroom. He reentered the bedroom and threw Hitomi over his shoulder.

Hitomi slowly began to wake up and realize Itachi was carrying her towards the bathroom. Memories of the previous night flashed in her mind and she began to squirm. Itachi sighed. He didn't think an Uchiha could even manage this kind of behavior. It must have been the Haruno in her.

Itachi dropped her onto the bathroom sink and proceeded to undress her. Hitomi continued to try and wiggle away but Itachi kept her from doing so.

"Come on Hitomi. Cooperate with me. We have to leave in less than an hour," Itachi's grumpy plea caught the kunoichi's attention and she attempted to undress herself. "I said cooperate with me," his deep voice rang in her ear.

"Itachi-kun, you just said we have like 45 minutes left. We don't have time to-" Itachi silenced her with a kiss. When they broke apart Itachi spoke.

"Go ahead and take a shower. I'll pack." Itachi headed for the door before Hitomi stopped him.

"We could take one together. Conserve water," she suggested timidly. Itachi grinned and eagerly joined the kunoichi. He slid off her clothes until she sat there completely bare. "Itachi-kun... I-" she blushed and looked away from his eyes. Itachi was becoming aggravated with her timid and virgin-like shyness. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hitomi, I want you. I love you," those words struck her hard. She felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on her.

"I love you too Itachi-kun," she whispered happily. Hitomi reached forward to rid him of his boxers but she stopped within a few inches of it, obviously scared. Itachi sighed impatiently and thrusted her hand forward. She blushed when her hand made contact with his covered erection. It never ceased to amaze Itachi that after all the times they've had sex that she was still so shy. Itachi smiled. His goal was to encourage her to be his forever.

Itachi felt her slowly pull down his boxers and stop when it came to his hardened flesh. She then pulled it down at an agonizingly slow pace. Itachi was feeling the strong need to pound in and out of her, to hear his name said in a breathy moan. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Itachi jerked his boxers down and out of her hands. Hitomi scooted back on the sink trying to stabilize herself on the marble countertop. Itachi pulled her forward again.

"I want you now," Itachi growled. He thrusted his hips forward to meet hers, his erection brushing against her thigh.

"I-Itachi," she breathed, scooting forward a bit to feel his erection better. Itachi kissed her mouth hard, their tongues tangling. Itachi smiled into the kiss. Hitomi was all his. Hitomi guided him into her, gasping as she did. Itachi groaned as he let her take control of the situation. He let her do as she wanted until he felt his need rise. He lifted her up by her knees and pulled her forward. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him allowing him to go deeper into her warmth.

Itachi carried her to the shower and into the scalding water. He felt the water hit his upper back, water rolling down till it pooled and overflowed where her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist. His arms were now gripping her hips, pulling her forward and backwards, sliding himself in and out in a rapid fashion. Hitomi leaned forward and kissed him as he continued to move her lower half. The feeling that pooled in her lower stomach escalated and exploded, leaving her violently convulsing from her climax. Itachi soon followed when he felt her walls enclose around him. His seed shot into her, filling her and spilling out down her thighs.

Hitomi fell forward and rested against his chest, her body tired. The water, which was significantly cooler, continued to spray down on the couple. Hitomi inhaled as much air as her body would allow, trying to bring back oxygen to her tired muscles.

Itachi held her tightly against his chest, inhaling her scent and droplets of water. Hitomi pulled back to look into his crimson orbs.

"Itachi-kun?" she asked timidly. "As much as I would love to be here all day, we need to leave soon," she sighed. Itachi nodded. He released her hips so she could comfortably unwrap her legs from his waist. When her feet touched the shower floor he pulled himself out of her and backed away slightly. Grinning, he reached for the shampoo. He poured a generous amount onto his palm and reached forward and began lathering it through her long black hair, white bubbles contrasting against her black tresses. When he was satisfied he pulled her to him and rinsed the soap from her hair.

The whole time Hitomi was unsure of what to do so she remained as rigid as a stone, only moving when he tugged her towards him by her wrist.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" he asked as the soap suds spilled down her body from her hair.

"I- um," she stuttered. "Nothing," she finally choked out. Itachi eyed her for a moment before deciding he'd let it go. Itachi left her in the shower.

"Clean up. I'm going to pack so we're not late." When the bathroom door shut Hitomi sank to her knees. She had a bad feeling about this mission.

* * * * *

_Konoha, Naruto's office_

"No, Ryuho," Naruto said. Hinata stood on the sidelines with Rekki while her son and husband argued.

"Why do you have to be so hard-headed?! This is Hitomi we're talking about," Ryuho snapped.

"What's wrong with you? He's a traitor. Do you fail to also see that he's her UNCLE!?" Naruto yelled at his son. "I would have thought, as her best friend and teammate, you'd want her safe in Konoha," Naruto continued, glaring at Ryuho.

"Dad, stop. You know if this wasn't about Itachi you wouldn't care!" Ryuho shouted.

"My mind is made up! There's nothing you can do to change it. You may leave now." Naruto waved his hand towards the door. Ryuho stalked out of the office. Rekki followed him.

"Ryu-kun, it'll be alright. Itachi will protect her. She won't have to do anything she doesn't want to," Rekki assured him.

"I know, Rekki. I'm afraid of what Itachi will do. Sasuke's going to be pissed too, urgh!" Ryuho grunted. Rekki nodded in understanding. She looked up to the skies and hoped Hitomi and Itachi would be alright.

"You know, Ryu-kun, I bet if we talked to Sakura-san and Sasuke-sama we could work this out," Rekki suggested.

"It better because this is our last chance," Ryuho commented. The two teens ran towards the Uchiha compound to speak directly to the ones the Rokudaime was sending to bring their friend home.

They ran past the empty homes of Uchihas long since dead. Ryuho and Rekki stood in front of the home of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura. Tentatively, they knocked and waited for an answer.

"Coming," a gruff voice called. Ryuho and Rekki prepared themselves for the worst. Sasuke opened the door and glared at the two visitors. "What do you want _now_?"

"Rekki and I would like to speak to you and Sakura-san." Ryuho spoke with as much confidence as his shaking voice would allow. Sasuke widened the door, a silent invitation of 'get your ass in here or get the hell out'. Ryuho and Rekki quickly shuffled into the house, both prepared to beg and plead for the cooperation of the Uchihas.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called for his wife. A high pitched wailing could be heard from the other end of the house. Sakura came into view with a crying Fugaku on her hip.

"Sasuke! I just got him to sleep!" Sakura snapped. She glared at Sasuke. Rekki turned to Ryuho as if asking what was going on. Ryuho waved her question aside, indicating he would answer it later.

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-san," Ryuho interrupted. They turned to place their full attention on him. "I just came from my father's office and I was wondering if we could speak to you about something." Sasuke nodded, a signal for him to continue. "We want you to talk my father out of sending you or anyone else to go retrieve Hitomi." Sasuke looked at the two as if they were stupid.

"Do you really think I'll let my _daughter_stay with him: the man responsible for the Uchiha massacre?" Sasuke asked, watching his guests.

"Sasuke-sama, please!" Rekki pleaded.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you, Ishizaki," Sasuke spat.

"Sasuke-kun, be nice!" Sakura told her husband, elbowing him in the side. Sasuke glared at his wife.

"Sasuke-san, please just hear us out!" Ryuho begged.

"No. This conversation is over. Leave," Sasuke ordered. Ryuho and Rekki sighed in defeat. They hastily exited the Uchiha's home and the compound.

"Ryuho?" Rekki began. "Why did Sakura-san refrain from calling Sasuke-sama 'Sasuke-kun' until she noticed we were there?"

"Because Sakura and Sasuke don't love one another," Ryuho stated plainly. Rekki looked at him as if she didn't understand. Ryuho sighed. "Sasuke-san came back to Konohagakure after he left to join Orochimaru for power. Sasuke-san had killed Orochimaru to prove his loyalty towards Konoha. He was forgiven for leaving and had to make an apology to all of Konohagakure but he was allowed to stay," Ryuho continued. "Sasuke-san decided to start rebuilding his clan before he went after Itachi in case he died so his clan would have already begun to regain its former glory. Alas, Sasuke-san had no one he loved or wanted to be with so he picked his former teammate since he could deal with her. Sakura-san still harbored feelings for him so she agreed. Not too soon after, Obito was born and Sasuke-san began pushing Sakura away until he found Obito to be too weak. Then Mikoto came along. Sasuke had no use for a kunoichi so Hitomi and her twin Taro were born. So Sasuke-san decided to push Obito towards becoming more powerful.

"All the while Sakura raised Mikoto and Hitomi. When Hitomi turned six years old she developed the Mangekyo Sharingan unexplainably. Sasuke-san despised Hitomi for her natural ability to excel in everything she did, as Itachi did. Sasuke-san decided he still needed another son so then not too much later Ayame and Inabi were born. And not too long ago Fugaku was born for the same reason. Sasuke-san hopes Inabi and Fugaku will be like Hitomi."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. If Sasuke-san wanted a child who was like Hitomi then why doesn't he just accept Hitomi?" Rekki asked.

"She's a kunoichi. Sasuke believes there is no use for a girl but he even though Obito isn't as powerful as Sasuke-san would have hoped he will never denounce Obito as his heir," Ryuho continued to explain.

"That's terrible!" Ryu-kun, is that why you are Hitomi are such good friends? Because both of your fathers detest you?" Ryuho froze.

"Yes," he answered quickly. Rekki felt her heart break for her lover. He was the boy who was expected to carry on the legacy left behind by the Rokudaime as the Rokudaime was once expected to follow in the footsteps of the Yondaime.

"Ryuho," she whispered sadly. Ryuho turned to flash her a smile when her lips crashed into his in a sympathetic gesture. Ryuho wanted to push her away, lie and say it never mattered but he was tired of pretending and embraced the girl he was kissing. Rekki poured all her feelings for Ryuho into that one kiss.

Ryuho was the one to break it. "Rekki- I," he stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled something out, hiding it within his fist. His other hand grabbed her left hand and his eyes met hers before he sunk down to kneel at her feet.

"Rekki will you marry me?"


	8. Questions Unanswered

**A Sin called Incest**

Written by Brown Eyed Girl17

Beta'd and typed by Love the Omni

The OCs belong to us. Naruto is Kishimoto-sama's, kay? D: And Itachi's nickname, 'wrinkle face', belongs to me (Love the Omni). D:

From now on the chapters are going to be much shorter. O.O; Brown Eyed Girl17 tends to be very random with her chapter lengths. =_=

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Questions Unanswered**

Hitomi and Itachi sped through the forest silently. Neither had yet to say a word since their encounter in the shower. Hitomi was extra paranoid since they left and it showed. She had yet to turn off her Sharingan.

Itachi wondered what was troubling the young kunoichi but did not ask her what was up for it was not within his character to worry about other people. But here he was worrying about her. Itachi wanted to comfort her but he couldn't. The twenty-fifth rule of shinobi conduct clearly states 'No matter what happened, true shinobi must never ever show their emotions. The mission is the only priority. Carry that in your heart and never shed a tear'.

Hitomi was important to him but right now the mission came first. They continued to drown in their own thoughts. Hitomi fought against the impending feeling of danger in her gut.

She felt uneasy about the silence in the forest. Something seemed out of place. She noticed Itachi watching her cautiously. She gave him a reassuring smile. She would be alright as soon as this feeling passed. Hitomi felt a familiar chakra graze the borders of her awareness. They were trying to mask their chakra and would have been successful if Hitomi hadn't been trained by a Hyuga. Itachi was apparently sensing the chakra too and he knew exactly who it belonged to: Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura.

Suddenly Hitomi understood. Leader-sama expected the Rokudaime to send her parents to come get her. Their mission was to kill Uchiha Sasuke, former apprentice of Orochimaru the snake sennin.

Hitomi stopped running, which technically wasn't the brightest idea since they were running on top of tree branches. She fell from the tree, realization paralyzing her. Itachi dove after her and caught her. When they were safely on the ground Itachi unceremoniously dropped her onto the dirt and leaf-covered ground.

"What the hell is your problem, Hitomi? We're on a mission! We don't have time for your games!" he yelled harshly.

"He wants us to kill him of all people," she whispered, lost inside herself. "I can't hurt him," she continued to mumble.

"Who? Hitomi, who?!" Itachi asked.

"My father. Leader-sama wants us to kill Uchiha Sasuke," she stared wide-eyed at her partner. The look on Itachi's face was the perfect picture of horror. Leader-sama was testing her loyalty to the Akatsuki. Itachi seethed with anger. Leader-sama was trying to make her choose between him and Konohagakure. Itachi would never let her be like him. He would never let her kill her family, even for him.

"Hitomi, we should-"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke roared, attacking his elder brother. Itachi dodged the attacks, trying to avoid attacking his younger brother. Hitomi made it to her feet and started to run towards the two brothers. She was pulled back by her mother.

"Mama, stop! Da's going to hurt Itachi-kun. Stop it!" Hitomi squirmed, trying to get away from her mother so she could go help Itachi but Sakura held firm.

"Mother!" Hitomi cried with impatience. "I have to help Itachi-kun. Please let me go!" Hitomi begged and pleaded but Sakura shook her head.

"Hitomi, that's enough," Sakura said to her daughter. "You're coming home with us." Hitomi turned to face her mother, a look of surprise on her face.

"But, mama, he'll kill him! I have to-"

"No. Itachi is a traitor and you're an Uchiha," Sakura said. "No more of this, understand?" Hitomi froze.

"I can't. I love him mama." Hitomi broke away from her mother's grip and ran to Itachi and her father.

Itachi was bleeding from somewhere. She saw crimson soak through his cloak, a puddle forming at his feet.

Hitomi ran to Itachi and stood between him and her father. Their attacks on one another ceased.

"Move aside, Hitomi," Sasuke ordered, his Kusanagi Sword drawn.

"No. No more fighting. Why can't you leave me alone? I love Itachi, don't you understand?" Hitomi held her spot between the two mortal enemies.

Itachi looked his brother carefully through his Sharingan. Any move to harm Hitomi and Sasuke was a dead man.

"Move now, Hitomi," Sasuke repeated.

"I'll go home with you. I'll do anything. Just let Itachi go. Please father?" Hitomi promised. Sasuke stared at her.

"Hitomi. What do you think is going to happen? I just give up on my revenge just because you love him?" Sasuke scoffed. "I will let him go _this _time but next time I encounter him he will die." Hitomi gave her father a heartfelt look before turning to Itachi. Her Sharingan met his. Tears formed in her eyes. She was leaving Itachi again. She never knew her heart could feel an unbearable pain like this. Hitomi felt Itachi embrace her. She relaxed in his grip.

"I- I love you, Itachi-kun," she sniffled. Itachi held her tighter.

"I love you too, Hitomi." Itachi didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her to himself forever. Itachi kissed her, trying to tell her how he felt in this one kiss. Their last kiss.

Sasuke stiffened. He had to kill him to end the spell Itachi had over his daughter. Sasuke attacked.

Hitomi felt the difference in her father's aura. She pulled away from Itachi and pushed him to the ground. She turned to face her father and was met with the sword slashing her stomach and laying into her skin.

"Hitomi!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke quivered in disbelief, pulling the sword out of his daughter. Itachi caught her before she hit the ground. He held her close, her blood welling at the wound. "No, don't die," he ordered.

"I-I p-promis-e I-I-tach-i-k-kun," she managed to gasp out through the pain. "I-I-tach-i-k-un... r-r-un a-a-way. I-I wi-ll f-fi-nd y-o-o-u la-t-t-t-er," she continued. Itachi was hesitant but he stood.

"I will return for you, Hitomi," Itachi announced before running back to the Akatsuki headquarters.

Sakura ran to her daughter and started pouring her chakra into her, sealing the wound. It took several long minutes for Hitomi's body to completely heal but when it did Hitomi sighed in relief. The throbbing pain had turned into a dull ache. Sakura turned to Sasuke who still stood there shaking. His onyx eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to... I'm sorry Hitomi," Sasuke apologized. Hitomi gave her father a comforting smile. She was alright. The wound had been deep but it wasn't fatal now that she had been healed immediately afterwards.

"I'm fine, father," Hitomi mumbled. Sakura helped her to her feet and held her steady.

"Sasuke, we need to get her back to Konohagakure. Naruto wants to interrogate her about the Akatsuki." Sasuke nodded and walked over to them. He picked Hitomi up bridal-style, intending to carry her all the way to Konohagakure. Hitomi let him, knowing this was his way of apologizing for his mistake.

Hitomi fell asleep somewhere between the forest where she was with Itachi and Konohagakure. She woke up with medics fussing over her and bandaging her up.

"Where? Where am I?" she asked.

"The hospital, Uchiha-san," one nurse answered. Hitomi gave a small 'Oh' and went back to being silent. Just as she did so the Rokudaime burst through the door followed by Ryuho and Jiraiya.

"Father! She's tired. Please wait!" Ryuho pleaded. Naruto shot his son a freezing glare. Ryuho was about to speak again but Hitomi beat him to it.

"Hokage-sama," she greeted. "Ryuho, Ojii-chan."

Naruto glared at her. "Tell me. Where is the Akatsuki? What are they planning?" he demanded.

"The headquarters are in the forest somewhere," she lied.

"Where in the forest?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't allowed to see where it was located," she continued to lie. Naruto seemed to accept this and nodded.

"Their plans?" he reminded her.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "The Akatsuki had nothing to do with me. I was with Itachi."

"Then what about the Akatsuki robe you wore?" Naruto pondered.

"A gift from Itachi-kun," she fibbed. Man, she was either the best liar or the worst. She waited to be bombarded by more questions but she wasn't. The Rokudaime left, leaving Ryuho and Jiraiya behind.

"I'm glad you're safe," Ryuho began, wringing his fingers nervously.

"Ryuho, stop beating around the bush. Just tell me," she sighed, exasperated.

"Rekki and I are engaged," Ryuho blurted out.

"Congratulations. When's the big day?"

"3 weeks, 2 hours and 43 minutes," he responded.

"Nervous?"

"A little. Hitomi, I heard about what you did to protect Itachi. That was pretty amazing." Ryuho grinned.

"I guess so. I just wanted to protect him. I love him with all my heart, Ryuho." She grinned.

"What happened to you while you were at the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked, pulling out a pen and a notepad.

"Ojii-chan, why do you want to know?" Hitomi asked, lightly confused.

"You're my new muse for my next book in the series: Icha Icha Incest." Hitomi froze at his explanation.

"Ojii-chan, I am not going to tell you anything like _that_!" she shrieked, trying to maintain her dignity. Jiraiya looked at her.

"Oh, please, Hitomi! Think of poor Jiraiya! No books, no source of income and with Tsunade's gambling problem..." he trailed off.

"Alright! I'll tell you. Bastard..." she mumbled the last part under her breath. Jiraiya jumped for joy and pulled out a few more pens. Hitomi looked at him and sweat-dropped.

"Start from the very beginning," Jiraiya ordered with excitement.

Hitomi inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm her fluttering heart at the thought of Itachi. "It all started with a mission. The clash of battle was all around us..." Hitomi told the events of the past weeks and the month before she willingly left for the Akatsuki again. Hitomi admitted the details of their... sexual encounters.

Jiraiya eagerly wrote down the words that spilled from her mouth. When Hitomi came to their forest encounter with her parents Hitomi fell silent. Hitomi didn't know how to explain the emotional moment.

"Well?" Jiraiya asked, hoping to encourage her on with her story.

"Mama and Da found us. I could feel their chakra and I fell down. Itachi-kun saved me but I was too shocked to care. I realized the leader sent us on this mission to kill my father," Hitomi recited, "and Da attacked. Itachi fought him and mama tried to stop me from helping Itachi. I broke away and ran to stop Itachi and Da. Itachi and I kissed goodbye and stuff. I suppose Da was pissed and he meant to run Itachi through but I took the hit for him and he only sliced me. Mama healed me and, viola, here I am," Hitomi finished her story. Jiraiya wrote out a few more comments before he lay his pen down.

"So that's it? You're going to give up?" Jiraiya asked.

"No. My heart won't settle for anyone but Itachi. I will find a way to be with him," Hitomi admitted. "I've never loved someone so much," Hitomi grinned. "Sorry, Ryuho," she teased.

"I lost out to a WRINKLE FACE? My ex wants a guy with a WRINKLED FACE! Oh my pocky!" Ryuho said with a dramatic flair. A chuckle from the doorway caught their attention.

"You two should go into acting," Rekki commented from the door. She walked into the hospital room and gave her fiance a kiss.

"Hey," Ryuho said when they pulled apart.

"I give it a three. No groping or any other kind of action," Jiraiya commented.

"Eh, a one. I didn't see any tongue in it," Hitomi said. Ryuho and Rekki turned three different shades of red.

"I- hey!" Ryuho sputtered, embarrassed.

"What?" Hitomi asked innocently. Ryuho shook his head.

"Nevermind," Ryuho sighed, trying to calm his flaming cheeks.

"Hey, Hitomi. How ya feeling?" Rekki asked.

"Eh, alright," Hitomi shrugged. "I heard you are marrying the village idiot. Good job," Hitomi joked. Rekki grinned, catching on.

"Yeah, well, someone had to take him or his idiocy would infect the youth," Rekki sighed. "All we have to fear is if it's genetic." Hitomi nodded sympathetically. Ryuho watched the exchange with his mouth agape. His ex-girlfriend and wife-to-be were mocking him!

"Hey! Be nice!" Ryuho ordered. Rekki and Hitomi sent him a glare. Hitomi shook from the bottled up laughter before she just let it go. Rekki soon followed suit, both kunoichi laughing and having fun. Ryuho had to admit that them being friends was a good thing.

"Well, I'm going. I have a book to write!" Jiraiya cheered happily. "Oh and after Icha Icha Incest is published Icha Icha Clandestine will follow suit!" Jiraiya rushed out of the room and Rekki looked confused.

"Clandestine (A/N: Clandestine means done secretly or kept secret)? Clandestine! Jiraiya, you bastard!" she shouted after the toad sage. Ryuho laughed.

"It's a good title," Ryuho snickered.

"Ryuho, the story's about us!" Rekki shouted.

"I know. Relax, he never uses anyone's real names if he bases it on true stories," Ryuho assured her. Rekki fumed.

"It'll be fine, Rekki. Ryuho and I will talk to him." Ryuho nodded as Hitomi finished. "So is Zai back?" Hitomi asked. Ryuho furrowed his brow.

"Yeah but he's been acting weird," Ryuho answered hesitantly.

"Can I talk to him?" she asked. Ryuho nodded.

"I'll go get him. Rekki, stay and keep Hitomi comfortable," Ryuho ordered. Rekki nodded and waved to Ryuho as he left the hospital room.

Hitomi watched as her teammate left her with his fiance. Hitomi smiled politely at Rekki.

"Why do you want to talk to Zai?" Rekki asked. Hitomi froze. She couldn't tell her that Zai tried to rescue her. It was in the unwritten rules that if one of their teammates need rescuing the other two would go _together_to save them. Zai broke the rules but Hitomi wasn't planning on telling Ryuho anything. She still had to talk to Zai.

"It's nothing, Rekki. I just want to see my teammate," Hitomi lied. Rekki gave her a weird look.

"You're lying," she announced.

"How can you tell?" Hitomi asked, surprised.

"My Ichigan sees sounds," she reminded her. "Even when I don't want to I can tell you're lying, Hitomi."

"Okay, but please don't tell anyone. Zai came to the Akatsuki to see me and drag me home. I didn't end up going with him so I want to see him and talk to him," Hitomi said truthfully this time. Rekki noticed the sad tone she used to say 'Akatsuki'. She really did love Itachi.

"Rekki, I'm glad you and Ryuho are getting married but I can't stay here. I promised Itachi that I'd find him again. So, in advance, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude," Hitomi blurted out as Ryuho and Zai entered the room. Zai's eyes fell heavily onto Hitomi. The two teammates shared a moment of sympathy towards Zai. Rekki even joined in.

"You can't leave!" Zai just snapped suddenly. He'd lost Hitomi one time too many. He loved her more than anyone ever did or would. "I want you to stay, 'Tomi-chan," Zai pleaded. Hitomi averted her eyes. She couldn't answer Zai because he already knew she wouldn't stay away from Itachi and Itachi couldn't ever return to Konohagakure.

"Hitomi, please. Just giver up on him already!" Zai shouted, tears forming in the Aburame's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zai, but I promised him-"

"I don't care about promises. I care about you, Hitomi." Zai's heartfelt speech did not fall on deaf ears. Hitomi's tear-filled eyes were cast downward again.

"Zai, Ryuho, give us a minute," Rekki pleaded. Ryuho drug Zai out, leaving his ex and bride-to-be alone.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Rekki asked.

"Zai's never yelled at me like that." Hitomi looked up. "I don't want to lose his friendship." Rekki sighed.

"I don't know what to say, Hitomi," Rekki spoke gently to the tearful kunoichi.

"I don't know what to do do, Rekki. I want to be with him," Hitomi cried.

"Ryuho told me not to tell you this but they're putting you on house arrest until they can trust you and your father will be guarding you," Rekki confessed. Hitomi's face became more gloomy, if that was possible.

"I'd like to be alone for a bit, Rekki," Hitomi announced. Rekki nodded, understanding, and left to wait out in the hallway with Ryuho and Zai.

Hitomi sighed. Hopefully Itachi would wait for her or come after her. Leaving Konohagakure didn't seem so hard anymore as long as she was with Itachi.

* * * * *

_Akatsuki, Itachi's room_

Itachi stared long and hard at the vacant spot next to him on the bed. He didn't like the absence of her body in his sheets. The lingering smell Hitomi left behind was fading. Itachi prayed to any deity listening that he would be with her again. For the first time Itachi had emotions. For the first time he loved someone.


	9. The Wedding Disaster

**A Sin called Incest**

Written by Brown Eyed Girl17

Beta'd and typed by Love the Omni

Ishizaki Rekki belongs to me (Love the Omni). D: Mah. She is amazing. xD And anyone else you haven't heard of (the OCs) belong to Brown Eyed Girl17, kay?

And, of course, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. :D

Alright. One more chapter after this, guys. D: Aren't you going to be sad that it's over? ... until the sequel.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Wedding Disaster**

The days turned into weeks and the wedding that had the whole village talking was upon them. Hitomi found herself in a traditional kimono for the event. She was also with Rekki and Rekki's mother Misui. Aoki Misui was flaring at her daughter as the layers of her wedding kimono was donned on her.

Rekki was tense with her mother in the room, so tense that Hitomi sent her to retrieve something from her own home in the Uchiha compound at the other end of the village.

"What's the matter, Rekki?" Hitomi asked, watching her friend.

"She really hates me," Rekki mumbled bitterly. Hitomi was confused.

"Rekki, who hates you?" Hitomi made the mistake of asking.

"My mother! She's hated me ever since _he_ left," she spat.

Hitomi held up her hand in surrender. "Rekki, calm down. Just tell me about it," Hitomi suggested. Rekki nodded hesitantly.

"When I was born my father was enraged. He wanted a son to carry on the Ishizaki bloodline trait since it's rare a female child develops it. So when he heard that I was a girl he left my mother, leaving Hoshigakure. She was so upset and moved here to Konohagakure to forget about him but she never got over what happened. No one's heard of him since. But my mother's always blamed me for it." Hitomi sighed. She knew somewhat how Rekki felt. Her own father had expressed similar displeasure for her and her siblings.

"I'm sorry, Rekki," Hitomi patted Rekki's shoulder sympathetically, "but it can only get better when you marry Ryuho, right?" Hitomi asked.

Rekki gave her a watery smile. "Yeah, I suppose," Rekki admitted. "I'm glad we're friends, Hitomi."

"Me too," Hitomi grinned. "Now we can make Ryuho's life twice as miserable," she laughed. Rekki nodded enthusiastically.

The two kunoichi continued to laugh until Zai came back there to bring Hitomi to the other room. Hitomi wished Rekki the best of luck and left her alone.

Rekki grinned. She was lucky to have such good friends as Hitomi and Zai and as wonderful of a boyfriend, soon to be husband, as Ryuho.

Hitomi sat next to her family. All the clans sat separately from another. Zai went and sat with his own clan next to his younger brother and half-sister Inuzuka Sara. It was a well-known 'secret' that Aburame Temari cheated on her husband Shino with Inuzuka Kiba. Shino never was bothered by it. He was an Aburame, cool and collected. Although Shino and Kiba still remained friends, things were strained between them.

Hitomi was snapped out of her daze by the monk starting to speak. Rekki and Ryuho knelt at the alter and a glass of ceremonial sake was placed between them.

Hitomi watched the ceremony happily. She was glad that had Ryuho found someone and not for the first time since she met Itachi she was glad it wasn't her.

The monk continued to talk about commitment and love. The Hokage stood beside the monk with legal documents that needed to be signed.

Ryuho and Rekki exchanged vows and rings before sharing a kiss and the two were married.

The crowd cheered and whistled at the spectacle. Married couples across the mass of number of people kissed, but not her parents. Love wasn't a factor there.

Hitomi applauded with the others for her friends. Afterwards everyone filed out of the temple and walked to the reception.

Sometime during that time Hitomi slipped away with Zai to change out of the traditional clothing into their normal attire. They stopped by Zai's home first. He grabbed a T-shirt and his black pants and went in the bathroom and changed. On their way out he grabbed his high-collar trench coat.

They walked in silence to the Uchiha compound. The village deserted, Zai watched her carefully, expecting her to make a break for the gates but she didn't.

"What's the matter Zai?" Hitomi asked her teammate.

"Nothing, 'Tomi, it's just... I keep thinking you're going to run out on all of us," Zai admitted.

"Zai, I won't. Not yet. Okay? So no more worries." She faked a smile. She loved Itachi but right now she was with her friends. She would go back to him no matter what.

When they made it to the Uchiha compound Hitomi had the feeling that she was being watched. She turned, her Sharingan activated, and looked around. No one was there. She tried to calm her nerves and keep walking but the nagging feeling in her gut wouldn't go away. Zai seemed to sense her uneasiness and tried to comfort her. He hugged her. Hitomi felt the sensation of being watched intensely. She pushed Zai away.

Hitomi and Zai bolted to her home and to her room, locking all the doors behind them. Hitomi was never known to be an extremely paranoid, overly cautious person but right now she was.

When in her room she forced Zai to leave so she could get out of the 'kimono layers of death'. She stripped off the traditional clothes and changed into her black capris, her training sandals and her black tanktop with her clan shirt unbuttoned in the front, the Uchiha crest proudly displayed on her back. Next her hitai-ate was tied loosely around her neck.

She and Zai sprinted back to the wedding reception, two packages in tow. When they arrived at the reception Hitomi and Zai set their presents with the others and went to go find the newlyweds.

Zai and Hitomi joined the table they sat at and talked to their friends while the waiters placed the food in front of them. Hitomi politely refused any alcoholic beverage. She figured she'd drank more than the Godaime when she was with the Akatsuki.

Hitomi laughed along with her friends but she wasn't entirely listening. Her mind was on Itachi for the millionth time. She couldn't help it. His image haunted her.

The Rokudaime stood on top of a chair and signaled everyone to be quiet. "We would like to thank everyone for showing up and Hinata and I want to also welcome _Uzumaki _Rekki, heiress of the Ishizaki clan into our family as our daughter." Rekki smiled and held her husband's hand. "It's time for the bride and groom to share the first dance as husband and wife." Ryuho led his wife to the dance floor as a slow song wound its way around the giddy pair.

Ryuho pulled Rekki into his arms and spun her around. Their eyes met as they danced, talking in hushed tones, but Hitomi was sure it was along the lines of 'I love you,' and, 'I love you too."

After a few moments Naruto signaled the others to join in by dragging his own wife in there. Hinata turned red, embarrassed and flustered. Neji took Tenten up as well. Shino and Temari along with Shikamaru and Ino followed suit. Even her own father and mother went up, both smiling. Hitomi knew they didn't love one another but they were friends and, as a friend, Sasuke took Sakura up to the dance floor.

Someone tapped he shoulder. She turned and saw her parents' sensei offereing to dance with her. Hitomi agreed. After all, this guy had _almost _been her father, or so says Ino.

Kakashi took her up to the dance floor. They walked past Tsunade, who was trying to drink herself sober quite aggressively. Hitomi paused and stooped down to whisper into her 'Ojii-chan's' ear.

"Ask her to dance," she advised. Jiraiya did so and was rewarded with a smack and grumbles of "Finally," and, "You should have asked earlier, 'Ero-sennin'."

Hitomi chuckled and went back to following Kakashi. He led her to the dance floor and awkwardly started the steps. Hitomi joined in. They danced in time with all the others.

"May I cut in?" Zai asked. Kakashi handed her over to her teammate.

"Thanks for the dance, Kakashi-senpai," Hitomi called after the silver-haired jounin. Kakashi waved it off and walked away. Zai pulled her into his arms and danced with her. Zai held her close to him, afraid she would disappear again.

"Hitomi, I lo-" A crash interrupted him. Zai jerked away. The window that was once across the room was shattered in millions of pieces and there stood all ten members of the Akatsuki.

In front of them was Uchiha Itachi.


	10. Where the Heart Lies

**A Sin called Incest**

Written by Brown Eyed Girl17

Beta'd and typed by Love the Omni

Naruto isn't ours! BAH! =x=

Warning for this chapter: you will cry. D:

This is the last chapter of ACSI. T.T Be looking for the sequel, "To Never Love Again", when it gets posted (which should be relatively soon). It's already completely written as well so it won't take long to type.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Where the Heart Lies**

Tobi and Kisame paired up and went off to attack some ninja by the window while Hidan and Kakuzu did the same. Zetsu and Karin went forward to take on any challengers.

"Get the children out of here," someone yelled. Hitomi and Zai seperated. They ran to where a group of kunoichis held their children.

"We'll take them!" Hitomi told them. They nodded and left. Zai looked at all the children and his heart lept into his throat.

"Where's Sara?" Zai asked. Ayame and Inabi pointed over to Sara who stood alone amist the mess of Konohagakure ninja who ran to defend their home. Zai ran out, intending to go to her. Hitomi called after him, begging him to hurry.

"Go. I'll take them," Mikoto said, Fugaku in her arms.

"Thanks, Mi-chan." Hitomi ran after her teammate. She saw her father running towards Itachi with the Chidori while Itachi had a kunai drawn.

Hitomi realized in horror that Sara was in the middle of the two and Zai was heading towards her.

Hitomi screamed as Zai knocked down Sara. Her eyes widened in shock.

Zai gasped, the Chidori tearing through his abdomen and kunai piercing through his back.

Sasuke jerked his hand back as the Chidori faded into nothing.

Zai dropped to the ground, blood everywhere. Hitomi ran foreward and caught him. She gently set him on the floor. The battle that had been going on around her stopped. Hitomi performed some hand seals and started pouring all her chakra into his body.

Ryuho pulled Rekki to him and hid his face. No one wanted to say it but they knew trying to heal Zai would be useless. He was long dead before he hit the floor.

Hitomi sobbed as she continued her futile attempt to somehow magically restore the life of her fallen teammate. Neji walked over to the broken kunoichi and picked her up. Her hand reached out to grab Zai.

"No. Leave him, Hitomi. Let's go!" Neji spoke to her as if she were a child.

"Neji-sensei, I can heal him! I know it!" Hitomi pleaded. Neji, being Neji, coldly shook his head.

"He's dead, Hitomi," Neji said. Hitomi furiously shook her own head back and forth.

"You're lying. Zai- I know it's not true." She pulled out of his grasp only to have Kakashi throw her over his shoulder. "Let me go, please," she whimpered, hyperventallating from all the crying.

Itachi watched her with widened eyes. For the first time he regretted killing someone. He walked towards Kakashi and Hitomi, who was wobbling on her own feet as Kakashi held her steady.

"Don't you dare!" Hitomi glared at Itachi through her tears. She never thought she was capable of this kind of hate, especially towards Itachi.

"Hitomi... I didn't-"

"Don't start. I won't- I can't..." She refused to listen to him. She couldn't forgive him. This was Zai, her teammate and friend. "Leave, Itachi! Go!" Hitomi pointed to the window.

"You promised you'd come back home," Itachi sputtered helplessly.

"Never. I will never go back. You killed him." Her breathing picked up again as she sobbed throught her gasps for air. Kakashi caught her as she fainted, her body going limp. The Akatsuki retreated but four lingered behind . Karin, Itachi, Deidara and Kisame all stood there in denial.

"Deidara, come on," an impatient red-head ordered. Deidara did as his lover instructed. The other three followed them out.

* * * * *

Hitomi woke to find herself in her own room, wrapped in her own sheets. For a brief moment she forgot everything and then it all came crashing down again. She fought against the tears that stung at her eyes. Wiping them away, she got out of her bed.

She dressed in all black, as usual, but this time it held more meaning. Hitomi saw her Akatsuki robe in her closet and picked it up. It smelled like _him_. She tossed it aside, disgusted. She glared at it hatefully.

Her fingers moved in a blur as she whispered, "Fire style —— Art of the Dragon's breath." The Cloak disappeared as the flames ate it up before they too dispursed. That done, she exited her room, looking for her family. A note was left on the table.

_Hitomi -_

_We left to help set up funerals at 1:00._

_Love you,_

_Mama_

Hitomi looked at her mother's handwriting mournfully. She had hoped that it had only been a bad dream. That Zai would be waiting for her at the training grounds with Ryuho, both arguing loudly.

She brushed away the stray tears and decided to go see Ryuho and Rekki. She left the Uchiha compound and headed for the Hyuga compound. She made it through the mini-village with no trouble at all. She found Ryuho's new house with the help of some unnamed Hyugas, knocking timidly till Ryuho answered.

"Hitomi," he whispered quietly.

"Can we talk?" she asked. He widened the door for her to enter. Rekki came from the bedroom to see the Uchiha.

"Hitomi. Are you feeling better?" Rekki asked hesitantly.

"Rekki, it's fine. Hitomi wants to talk to me so can you give us a sec?" Rekki told his wife.

"I want to talk to both of you," Hitomi mumbled. Rekki and Ryuho waited for her to begin. "I'm leaving Konohagakure after the funeral."

"Why? It wasn't your fault. He-"

"Because it _was_ my fault, Ryuho. I'm to blame. Me. If I wasn't so selfish Zai would still be here," she said, ridiculing and blaming herself.

"Hitomi, you can't do this everytime something goes wrong. Stop running, kid," Ryuho spoke softly the words Zai always whispered to her when she tried to quit being a shinobi because of her father's disdain for her.

"Ryuho, stop. I- I have to. If I stay I won't ever be okay." She began to cry,

"Are you going back to Itachi?" Rekki asked, rather hatefully.

"No. I won't betray Zai ever again. I'm going to Tokyo. I might return someday if my heart can bear the pain," she answered tearfully. "Rekki, Ryuho, I wish you two the best." With that the Uchiha prodigy left, going to the funeral to join her family.

When the funeral started, a sad and lonesome rain poured over the town. The Rokudaime spoke about rebirth after death. A row of portraits were lines up and the last one was of her buggy friend. They all stood in the field, the statue of all the ninja that were KIA to their left.

After the speech Naruto signaled the two men next to the memorial to begin carving the names out. Hitomi cried the hardest she'd ever cried when the name Aburame Zai was added. They soon walked to the graveyards to lay the bodies to rest. The headstones lay to the side of the rectangular holes.

Zai's casket was lifted and gently lowered into the hole . One after another, the others followed suit. Some ninja did a jutsu and the dirt moved and buried the fallen ninja. Then headstones were put into place.

A line was formed so everyone could say their goodbyes to their friends, family and comrades. Hitomi lingered behind and waited for the last person to leave. When she was alone she stood before the stone that had her beloved teammate's name on it.

"I'm sorry I didn't love you the way you wanted me to. You were my brother, Zai. I loved you more than Ryuho or Itachi or any other boy I dated. You and Ryuho are my best friends. Please forgive me, Zai." With that she spun on her heel and ran through the trees as fast as her feet would carry her. She ran towards a new life and away from her pain.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, review, review. ;O


End file.
